Welcome to the Jungle
by Suspense Master
Summary: Wanting to bury his horrid life, Keitaro heads for America to one place and to another, finding work...in the criminal underworld.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Waltz:**_ Hello again. I have noticed many Love Hina stories on the site and I decided to make my own, but I have not read the manga or seen the anime, but this will be an Alternate Universe fanfiction. Oh, and hope you people like Grand Theft Auto because it's an anime version of the game, but with a slight twist.

* * *

Keitaro packed his bags and left his room. In a few minutes, he could kiss the place good bye and his duty as manager. All the abuse—psychically, mentally, and emotionally—has finally taken its toll on him. Just a few weeks ago, he phoned Kentaro about what was happening at the Inn.

* * *

_(Flashback, two weeks ago)_

_"I can'__t take this any more, __Kentaro__. It's driving me crazy! My last piece of sanity is about to break, and when it does, I don't know what the hell I will do."_

_Kentaro__ laughed. "What you need, buddy, is a new place to call home, away from your country. I'm here in America, and its way better here. Take a train to the airport and book a flight for __San Andreas.__"_

_"Sounds cool__, but can I expect good jobs in __San Andreas__?"_

_"__Yeah, but I didn't get very much thought of it, not this particular kind of work__. Come to __San Andreas__ and I'll __pick you up__, and there's even a gym where you bulk yourself up."_

_"__Okay__... I'm in!"_

* * *

Turns out that when the two gentlemen talked, Kentaro said he was given an opportunity for work and he asked Keitaro about it, and he said yes. With his bags packed, he climbed into his futon to sleep, since he decided to leave in the morning after getting some breakfast.

* * *

The morning sun rose up from the sky as Keitaro yawned and stretched his arms, lifting his upper body up. He walked over to the closet and put his clothes on then grabbed his bag and headed out the door, closing it and went to the kitchen, where he saw the other tenants eating, so he decided to get some to before heading to the airport.

After getting his food and eating, he got up and grabbed his stuff and said to the others, "Enjoy your new life. All my pain, that each of you has fed to me in three ways... emotionally, mentally and psychically, has taken its toll on me. Goodbye."

As he walked out of the Inn, the girls all looked at each other, realizing what he had meant by that. Then it hit them like a car crash. They all got up and raced after their manager, who was at the bottom of the steps. "Keitaro, wait, please!" said Naru.

"There's nothing to wait for, Naru. I have taken the pain from each of you... ALL OF IT AND I WAS STILL ABLE TO GO ON, BUT MY SANITY WAS DISSOLVING BECAUSE OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" They flinched at his voice, letting his rage have the floor, venting it all out on them. "You were the cause of my pain from day one, but it continued through my life. I worked so hard, as well as Shinobu, and I thank her for that very much."

Shinobu blushed with embarrassment. "Ahh, Sempai."

"But not once did I see either of you girls pull your weight around that place! Ever! Well, with some help from your new manager, you won't be sitting on your ass from now on." They all gasped in surprise the way he said that. Just then, Motoko's sister walked up the steps behind him.

"I hope I'm not late, Mr. Urashima," said Tsuruko.

"No, no, I was just getting ready to head to the airport." They all looked Motoko's older sister. "Urashima, please tell me..."

"That's right, Motoko, meet your new manager! I have her instructions that you girls will follow around the place." He turned to Tsuruko. "They're all yours." And he left to head to airport, passing Haruka's tea, seeing her. "See ya, Haruka."

"Going somewhere, nephew?"

"Yeah... I'm going to America... where I can live a _real_ life."

"But who has the job as manager?"

Keitaro chuckled. "Motoko's older sister, Tsuruko, of course. Last night, when I finished talking with Kentaro, I called her up, telling her I was leaving Japan. She agreed to the offer and well, here she is."

"Well, if you're going to go, at least take this," she said, handing him an envelope.

"This my savings, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Hope you can live well on it."

"Yeah, thanks."

As he left the place, he didn't look back. All the tenants of the Inn watched him go. Tsuruko watched him leave and turned to the girls. "Well, girls, what can you say about _that_?" she asked, seeing them each look as Keitaro walked down the station.

"Sempai, please come back," said Shinobu.

"He's not coming back, Shinobu, I'm sorry," said Motoko's sister, giving her a hug to calm her down. When the child was calm, she turned to the others. "I ashamed at all of you, especially you, Motoko," she spat. "Look at you, you disgust me... you don't even have the honor to carry around that sword anymore. And you Naru, all he ever wanted was some respect from you, but you just thrashed him around like he was your own punching bag! With the way each of you treated him, I wouldn't be surprised if he picked up any type of murder weapon and slayed you all with it!"

Motoko didn't listen to her sister, she just looked at the sheathed blade she carried with her. Memories of her beating Keitaro with it began to play in her head and she was forced to remember the pain she put him through. She threw the sword down and said, "Keep that vile object away from me. I will handle it no more!"

"Now, from what he told me, you girls never kept the place clean." She grinned. "But now, that's all going to change."

* * *

Keitaro boarded the train and thus began his ride to the airport. He laid back and closed his eyes, relaxing himself. '_I'm free from the pain._' He thought, closing his eyes to rest for a while. In about ten minutes, when he awoke, he arrived at the airport. Grabbing his bag, he went inside the building, going to the desk. "Excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you, sir?" asked the man.

"When is the next boarding for San Andreas?"

He looked at the computer screen and said, looking back at him, "You're in luck, sir. The next boarding is right now."

"Oh, well, can I please have a ticket for San Andreas?"

"Right away, sir," he said, getting him a ticket and said, "That will be eleven, sixty-three." Keitaro paid him the money that Haurka gave him and got his ticket, going to gate number eight, going through the tunnel and boarded the plane.

Inside, he was in first-class, where he took a seat near the window so he could see what San Andreas looked like when he landed. The plane started to move and he felt himself being lifted into the air. A while later, a lady pushing a food cart came by. "Pardon me, sir. We're serving lunch," she said and he pulled out his table as he placed the plate on it and he thanked her.

As he ate, he thought about the job that Kentaro was talking to him about earlier. If he was given, why didn't Kentaro take it? He probably wanted for Keitaro to decide for him, maybe that was the reason.

* * *

At Hinata Sou, the girls were being slaved around, minus Shonobu. When Keitaro told Tsuruko about how they weren't pushing their weight, she made them push their weight. "Move it, you three, I want to see some effort!"

They gave it all they got, ignoring the tiredness in their muscles and pushed themselves to do the work that their former manager did all the time. "Urashima, I'd never thought I would say this, but please come back," said Motoko.

"Please, Keitaro, I'm sorry for what I did," said Naru

"It's my fault," said Kitsune.

As Shinobu was cooking lunch for the girls, she cried to herself, thinking where Keitaro could have gone off to. He said he was going to America, but where? And Kentaro was there as well, but what would happen if the two met? "Oh, Sempai, I hope your okay."

* * *

Oh, I think he's okay, Shinobu. As the plane landed on the landing strip, the captain said over the intercom, "Attention passengers, we are now landing for San Andreas. Please take all your belongings off the plane when you leave, thank you." Keitaro grabbed his bag beside him and left with the rest of the people. When he got out of the airport, he got out his cell and called Kentaro. He waited till he heard someone pick up.

"**Hello?**"

"Hey, Kentaro, it's me. I'm in San Andreas, where you at?"

"**Yo, ****Keitaro****, good to know you're there.** **Hang on, I'll come and get you."**

"Alright, see ya in a few." He hung up and put his phone away and waited for his friend to come and get him. About an hour or two later, his car drove up and he got out, going to Keitaro, shaking his hand.

"Good to see you, Kentaro."

"Same here, Keitaro."

They both got into the car and drove away from the airport. "Do you know a lot about San Andreas?" Keitaro asked.

"Nope, I just got here a month ago so I don't know much."

"Oh, so where do you live?"

"An apartment in San Fierro, oh and about that job offer I told you about, it was offered to me by some kid named Ken Ichijouji, a real bad business kid."

"Did you take it?"

"No, not yet. To be honest, he didn't even tell me about it, but I think I'll ask him tomorrow, you and I can go together."

"Sounds good, I could use a break till you and I get to look into this thing."

After a while of driving at a high speed, he came to a screeching halt and parked his car in the garage. Once parked and they were out of the garage, the guys went inside as Keitaro saw it small, but it was good for them.

"Not a bad place," Keitaro commented.

"Yup, and this will be a great place to relax for us."

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and unwind," he said, going to the vacant room and unpacking his stuff on the bed. Kentaro came in and said, "Trust me, Kei... With you and I in San Andreas, this is going to be a great life for both of us."

* * *

_**Black Waltz:**_ Hope you like it. I've been reading a lot of LH fanfics where he leaves and all that stuff and came up with this in my head. I just want to feel appreciated by people, that's all. Well, please click the button at the bottom to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Waltz: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, as well as the ideas. And you, jamesranma, thank you for your ideas as well, but I'm sorry to say that I won't be using any of your ideas or anybody else's. I will be using my own ideas. Oh, and I also want to thank you guys for giving me the idea to put some of Liberty City and Vice City into this. Another thing, when I said the name 'Ken' from Digimon... back then, I made an anime version of GTA3 and I think I should do it again. Matter of fact, I will.

* * *

In San Andreas, Keitaro and Kentaro were lounging around playing videogames. "Hey, Kentaro, that kid Ken, did he give you a business card for you to call him?"

"Matter of fact, he did. To me, the kid seemed like one of them Italian mafia guys out of a movie or some shit."

"Was he wearing a business suit?"

"Yeah," he said, "he looked a guy who would own a nightclub or something."

"Did he say where?"

"Says it's in the Red Light District, place where there's a whole bunch of hookers looking for a good dick to suck in exchange for some green."

"Wow, I guess that they have to make a living doing that, huh? I mean, imagine if Motoko were to do that?" he laughed and Kentaro joined in, "Yeah, or even her sister?" Throughout the night, the two just continued to hang out, laughing, talking, doing whatever that they wanted. They then slept the night away, till they woke up at around five in the morning.

Getting dressed, both went out of the apartment and into the dead morning, seeing the entire dead quiet. Usually at night, the SFPD usually do patrol this time of night, but looking around, they saw it was all clear. Going down the street and into a persons' driveway, they went to the car and found the doors unlocked and got in, driving off to the place in the Red Light District.

* * *

**Red Light District**

**5:40 A.M.**

The car stopped at the curb and both guys got out, going to the back of the place. Going around the back, Keitaro knocked on the door. The door opened and a boy walked out of the place. "Who're you, kid?" he asked.

"Name's Keitaro Urashima."

"And mine's Kentaro. We thought about your offer and said we were willing to work for you." At this, Ken nodded and said to them, "You guys do look like the kind of people that can handle a city like this, and you also get well paid for doing the work."

Both looked at each other. "Well, what'd you call us here for?"

"Glad you asked, Keitaro. There's a little something I need done for me at Portland Harbor. Some scumbag's been messing with my girls lately, and just so you know... nobody messes with my girls. I want you two to whack him for me. If you need some heat, go to Ammu-Nation and they'll hook you up."

Both guys nodded and left while Ken went inside. They look at the sky and saw it was dawn, and some cops were on patrol already. They had to make this seem like a walk in the park so they got in and drove off to the harbor. "You see that guy anywhere?" asked Keitaro.

"Nope, but he's around here somewhere," said Kentaro, who was at the wheel.

Driving around the place, they saw three girls with a guy with them. That was him... the guys were sure of it! "Does have a gun... what do you think we should do?"

Kentaro smirked, "Make him a roadside pizza."

He floored the gas and sped up to him. The man barely had to time to move but the girls were able to make it out safe, but the guy was squashed when the car hit, leaving him a mess on the ground. "Think he's still alive?" asked Kentaro.

"Might be," Keitaro said. "Give him another for good measure." So Kentaro did, going back and forth on his corpse till he stopped the car; both then slammed their knuckles together as they did their first assignment okay. Next, they went back to Sex Club 7 and went to the service door and knocked.

Ken came outside, holding a small manila envelope. "How'd it go?"

"Like killing a fish," said Keitaro.

Ken nodded. "Excellent, excellent!" He handed them the envelope and said, "Here's your pay. Come back anytime you guys or I'll give you a call and let you know what I have for you. You two'll definitely fit in this type of city, I know it."

Going back inside, he left the guys as they went out to the sidewalk and opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside it... six-thousand. "It's a start," said Keitaro.

"That's for sure. Hopefully, we'll get more as we do these jobs."

Hopping into their car, they drove to check out more of Liberty.

* * *

"Let's go! Put some more effort into it!" Tsuruko commanded to the tenants. She was making them clean the hot spring while Motoko and Naru were washing the windows and Shinobu was inside, doing the cooking. Tsuruko was like a drill sergeant, you definitely do not want to get on her bad side... Motoko knows that.

"Need... energy," Kitsune croaked, walking along the stone ground on her stomach. If this was real, Tsuruko would have done something, but she looked down at her and smirked. "Nice try, but it won't work. Now get back to work, I want this place spotless!"

The fox sighed. She knew Tsruruko was too sharp for her kind of acting. Getting up from the ground, she continued cleaning the hot spring with Su. Tsuruko looked up at the sky. "I hope you're okay, Keitaro," she said to herself.

* * *

Back in Liberty City, the two were busy seeing the sights of the town. It doesn't matter what city you're in, you have to understand one rule in this city, and that rule is survival, and if you can't survive in this city, you're body bag meat. When the two came to this city, they were ready for whatever the city threw at them.

After the first job, Ken had called them an hour later and said her had some more work for them. Going back to the club, Ken greeted them again, but this time led them inside the club and to his office. "Thanks for taking care of that, you two, but I have something else. There's a package in Chinatown that I need you to pick."

"Anything special about it?" asked Keitaro.

"It's for somebody in Shoreside Vale. Watch your back in Chinatown, though, Triads run that place and they are armed."

They nodded and left... first going to the gun shop to get some weapons. The owner said the only thing he had left them was a nine millimeter and some body armor, but it was better than nothing. After getting their guns, they got in the car and left for Chinatown, speeding through the streets. Once there, they parked at the curb and got out; so far, it didn't seem like the Triads were a problem yet.

"But they soon will be," said Kentaro.

"He said the package would be near the laundry mat," said Keitaro.

"Watch my back, man."

Keitaro nodded and kept guard as Kentaro went into the alley to get the briefcase he saw lying on the ground. Just as he was about to grab it, he heard gunshots! Looking to where it was, he saw Keitaro fighting off the Triads with his gun. "Hurry up and get that package!" he yelled. Grabbing the stuff, he and Keitaro bolted out of the alley, hopping into their car and sped away from the gunfire. "You okay, Kei?" he asked.

"I'm good... just a few bullet wounds, nothing bad." Pulling out his cell phone, Keitaro punched a few numbers and waited for someone to pick up. "Hey, Ken?"

_"Do you have the package?"_

"Got it. Where do we head next?"

_"Head over to Shoreside Vale and to the suburbs and give it to one of my girls. It's her payment for a favor she did for me once."_

"You got it."

Hanging up, Kentaro looked at him. "What'd he say?"

"This package is payment for one of his girls and she wants it. Head to the suburbs in Shoreside Vale and she'll be waiting for us there." Driving to the place, they saw the woman waiting for them on the curb. Keitaro went up to her and the two exchanged talk and he gave her the briefcase, which she accepted, knowing what it was.

After she walked back inside, the guys again congratulated themselves and went to get their pay at Ken's place. When that was done, they retired back to their place in San Fierreo. This life in this kind of city would do great for the two.

* * *

Black Waltz: Another chapter done! Oh, and another thing... I am getting tired of people always asking in review if I update or if the story is discontinued... Of course I update, so stop asking me when, okay?! Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Gunshots roared in the night as two guys bolted to their car and made a run for it. Keitaro clutched the wound on his upper shoulder while his friend was at the wheel. Over the past few weeks, these two had adapted quite well to San Andreas, especially Keitaro. He had ditched his glasses for contacts, wore a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots; he even had a tough personality instead of his frightened one.

They sped through town, trying to shake the fools off them. "Kei, you okay?" asked Kentaro.

"Yeah, peachy," he said sarcastically. "Asshole knocked me up. I need a hospital, ASAP!"

"Hang on, buddy."

Kentaro floored it, turning corners and lanes, finally loosing them. He took his friend to a nearby hospital and dropped him off while going inside with him. The doctors treated him for gunshot wounds, saying he was going to be okay. After that, they returned back to their safe haven in San Fierro, deciding to kick back and relax. Keitaro moved slightly as the wound was slightly uncomfortable.

"How you feel?" asked Kentaro.

"Like I had been stung by a million scorpions all at once," he said, looking at the TV.

So they lounged around, watching the tube; then the phone rang. Seeing as Keitaro was in no condition to get it, Kentaro got up. He went to the phone and picked it up. "Hey, who's speaking?"

"..."

"What, but we just got back from doing a job for some random guy, what the hell do you want us for again?"

"..."

"Oh, you just want us to meet someone, well, alright; we'll be there as soon as possible. But I think Kei's going to need some help getting in the car."

He hung up the phone, sighing in frustration. Keitaro looked over and him and turned off the TV. "What the hell's got your knickers in a bunch, man?"

"Ken just called, said he wants us to meet someone who's from somewhere else. I have a bad feeling in my gut about this."

"You always do... you're starting to be like me, how I used to be."

"I know, I know, but still... Ah, fuck it, let's go."

Helping his friend to the car, he put him in the passenger side and then rushed over to the driver side, started the car and drove off, heading to Ken's club. Once there, they parked on the curb, got out and went inside. One of his bouncers asked them what they were doing, and they told them that Ken wanted to see them.

"Follow me," he said, taking them to his office.

Near his office, he opened the door for them and closed it when they were inside. Ken, who was in his chair, spun around to face; a man with spiky brown hair was with him. "Guys, good to see you again," said Ken.

"Yeah, thanks," said Kentaro. "What's this all about?"

"Patience, my friend," Ken said. "I'd like you to meet, Sora... him and I go way back, and also a close friend of mine, who seems to have a bit of problem."

"Yeah, well, so do us... Keitaro's wounds are still in bad shape."

"Don't matter, Kentaro," Ken said, tossing both of them body armor from his stash he used to have. "Take it, it'll help. Anyways, Sora seems to also have a problem... seems that he wants a car stolen and brought to his auto shop."

"Well then why can't he do it himself?" asked Keitaro.

"He would, but the thing is the guy's who he fucked with fucked him back by putting him out of commission for a two years; they even got him traced."

"Makes sense to me, so where's the car at?"

"Last I heard it was heading for the San Fierro Airport."

"Thanks for the help and what would we expect when we get there?"

Sora then spoke for them, "You'd probably expect company, so caps their asses and then take the car to my shop, but be careful... I give less if it's been damaged."

Both guys nodded and left the office. Outside on the street, they got into their car and drove normally to the location of the car. You see, Sora was sort of like an exotic auto collector... he loves flashy sports cars more than anything, and he used to nab them from others, but a cop had but him out of commission and he had to resort to other measures. "You sure about this?" asked Keitaro.

"He's a good guy, so there shouldn't be a problem, I just want the money."

"Same here... hope he can split between us."

"Yeah, I'm tired of working that stone-faced, chain-smoker's tea hut."

"Hey... watch it, man."

"No disrespect, Kei."

They drove to place, spotting the car and some dudes hanging by it, chit-chatting. Kentaro slowly went up and park a few feet away from them, concealing their weapons in their jackets. Both guys got out and went up to the gang. "What you fools want?" asked one of them.

"Easy, friend, easy," said Keitaro. "Hey, where did you guys score a beauty like this?"

"What, this?" asked another, pointing to the car. "We jacked it off some asshole who owned a auto shop somewhere near the burger shot."

"Really... you guys get a look at the guy who used to own that car?"

"Yeah, he was some punk with spiky brown hair and a gold chain with a key 'round his neck, why?"

"No reason," said Kentaro. Both groups were soon chatting till it got to the point where guys were asking questions, making the thugs nervous. Then, they bolted, but both knocked them down with a shot to the back of the leg then let them have it; Keitaro pocketed his weapon. "Seems like an awful lot for a car."

"Yeah, except this own is a precious thing to Sora; seems like they fucked up the bumper pretty bad during a long time ago."

"We'll head to the pay 'n' spray; it shouldn't take them too long to fix it."

Taking the car, they went to the repair shop and they fixed up the car for a minimal fee, but they got the job done; then they sent to it Sora's auto shop, where they saw him waiting inside. "Guys, glad you found it. And not a scratch on her."

"Yeah, well, we had to have her get a fix, but other than that, everything was good."

"I see, well, here's the pay," he said, handing them a small manila envelope. Kentaro took it and opened it, pulling out the money. "Good... thanks, Sora."

He nodded to them as they got in their car and drove off, going back to their home in the San Fierro district. Inside, Keitaro asked him. "Hey, man, what you think's going on back at Hinata Sou?"

"Don't worry about that shit. Look, you left to start a new life, you should be happy you left after all that horseshit they put you through. Don't tell me you're starting to get homesick, Keitaro."

"Well, a little... I'm just worried. What if the girls come back and try to drag me back home?"

"Phbbt! They wouldn't be able to last five minutes out there in order to find you! That samurai-wannabe thinks she can handle those gangs out there?! Don't make me laugh! That freak wouldn't be able to withstand a shot from a SMG!"

"True, she wouldn't. Neither would Naru, or Su for that matter; Kitsune better watch it, too, with her seducing tricks."

"I know... now c'mon, let's go get some beers."

"Right behind you."

The two then left and were out on the town, going to the nearest bar to celebrate their move to America. Life had gotten good for them, and they would hope it would continue on like this and they also hoped that those girls didn't come to San Andreas to try to force Keitaro back "home". That's not what he wanted... he had a good life where he was at, and didn't want it taken away from him—ever.

'I wonder how Tsuruko's doing with the girls?' he thought.

* * *

Back at Hinata Sou, Tsuruko had put the girls all to bed, while she just stayed up... thinking about how Keitaro was doing. She had gotten letters from him saying that he was having a good time... getting involved with some criminals, doing jobs for them in exchange for pay, but that was about it. "I hate to say this... but I feel like giving up the sword in exchange for going to America, but how can I get there?"

For whatever reason she had, it hit her when the phone rang, but with the girls sleeping like rocks because of Tsuruko's hard duties, it was quiet for them. Tsuruko went to the phone and answered it. "Tsuruko speaking," she said.

"Hello, it's me Keitaro."

"Oh, Keitaro, it's good to hear from you again. I read your letters about San Andreas."

"I know it's a bad thing for me to get involved it first of all."

"But as long as you get paid for it. Say, I know this may sound silly, but would it be okay if I came to San Andreas with you?"

"Why? I mean, what's wrong with living in Japan?"

"Well, I just want something different without wielding a sword around. After my husband broke up with me, I've felt like I can't handle my sword anymore, and I want a new change of pace for me."

"Really, wow. Well, I'm sorry to say we won't be in San Andreas for much longer."

"What, you mean you're coming back home?"

"No. One of our guys said that there would be even more work for us in a city called Liberty City. So we'll be leaving sometime this week."

"I see. Well, I'll have to see who can take charge of Hinata Sou while I'm gone. I'm sure Haruka would like to, but I know she has her teashop to run, so I'll just put an ad in the paper for one... one the girls would appreciate."

Keitaro laughed. "I understand, well, I'll call you sometime tomorrow."

"Bye, Keitaro."

"Bye, Tsuruko."

Both parties then hung up while Tsuruko made tracks to her room to head for bed. Surely, leaving Japan and to America would be ideal for her; settling into a new life, new food, new people, but on the other hand, Motoko would surely want to know why, expecting a detailed explanation but Tsuruko was _much _older than her. "What can she possibly do," she said to herself, lying down on her futon.

* * *

_**Black Waltz**__**:**_ Another chapter done, and don't bite my head off because it took so long because I'm not in the mood. Anyway, I've been playing GTA IV for sometime, so you can guess what kind of Liberty City the guys and Tsuruko are heading to.

See you later!

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the sky, the guys looked over and saw the city, Liberty City to be exact. They had received word about from their employer Sora, who told them about it; saying that there would be more opportunities in it... how could they say no to that?

"Seems like San Andreas," said Kentaro.

"To you, but to me, it's different," said Keitaro.

"I know... it's the same size as it, but without the country sides, which I think is a lot better. I just hope that there's some damn good work here for us."

"Ease up, Ken. I'm sure that there is."

The two continued to gaze at the city that they were coming onto, chatting about it and everything. They had already been in one city and had gotten a taste of the "American Life" so they knew what to expect when they stopped at the airport. As the plane neared the landing strip, the guys then grabbed their baggage and went outside of the plane and through the airport and outside; they saw a cab waiting for them.

They looked at each then went to it, putting their luggage in the trunk and got in. The driver looked at them. "You guys Keitaro Urashima and Kentaro Sakata?"

"That's us," said Kentaro. "Who're you?"

"A friend of Soras'," the man said, "He and I go way back and he told me about you two coming to Liberty City, so he told me to take you someplace where you two could get started on your move here."

"That's real nice of him to do this."

The cab driver drove off to their place in Broker.

*

Soon, the cab stopped at the curb of Meadows Park, where the cab driver didn't charge them for the ride, saying that since they were friends of Soras', he'd let them go free. Both guys grabbed their luggage from the back and went up the stairs to the house, their new home. Inside the building, it was just like any normal place in Liberty. "Seems cozy," said Kentaro.

"More or less," said Keitaro, putting the bags on the bed.

Then they heard a ring of a phone; they looked for it and realized that it was coming from inside their luggage. Keitaro opened his bag, finding two cell phones, one of which was ringing so he answered it.

He put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"..."

"Oh hey, Sora, yeah both of us are here in the house in Meadows Park, since you recommended it. How'd you know when we were inside?"

"..."

"Oh, I see. Well, you said there would be some more work for us, and we're always looking for work as long as it pays, that is."

"..."

"Well who are they?"

"..."

"Lucy Bloodwater... where do you we meet this woman at?"

"..."

"Got it, be there soon."

He then hung up the phone and told his partner all about it, even saying that Sora had let them keep the phones as a gift so they could keep in touch with one another. Soon after they had gotten situated in the house, they got out and closed the door. Outside they didn't see much, save for some cars passing by, so they stopped one and Keitaro went to the driver side, knocking the person out with a kick to the face and threw him out as he climbed in, followed by Kentaro; soon, the two were on their way to meet Lucy Bloodwater.

*

Moments later, they stopped their car at a large mansion at Shinnecock Avenue in Beachgate; both got out as Keitaro shut the car off before closing his door and followed his partner. At the door, Kentaro knocked at the door; they could hear sounds of glass breaking and somebody rushing to it and opening it, showing a woman with long pink hair.

"Oh, it's you guys, come in," she said, welcoming them into her home.

"Thank you," said Kentaro as he and Keitaro went inside while she closed the door and followed them to the living room where a shattered bottle of port lay on the floor. "Have a bit of a bad day?" he asked.

"You could say that," she said, going to sit on the couch in front of the coffee table. "So I heard from a friend of mine that you guys are looking for work. You know about business?"

Both looked at each and were quiet, and then Keitaro spoke. "We've had experience in another place called San Andreas before, so we know about business.

Lucy nodded, "Very good, but let me ask you this... Why come to Liberty? Why leave your home and come here?"

Keitaro knew the answer to that question as did his partner. Keitaro took a breath in and out. "When your own grandmother puts you as manager of a dormitory for girls without telling you, you start to think that it's paradise, but when the girls start abusing and torturing you for no reason at all, you start to wonder if you're better off without family, who never does anything to help you in anyway to make it stop."

Lucy whistled. "Wow, kid, never knew that was the reason. So your grandmother put you through that for years, what a heartless bitch."

"I often said that my self at times, saying what kind of person is she to do that to me? So when I had left for San Andreas, I was hoping that this change would also make things better for me. And then, we both came here to Liberty, I still had high hopes that they wouldn't find me."

"Who would?"

"The tenants at the dorm I was manager at. Whenever I try to escape from it, they always find me somehow and try to drag me back... I just want to forget about the past and move on."

After Keitaro was finished having his say, Kentaro spoke with his, "For me, his tenants saw me as a gentleman, and I even tried to win one of the girls hearts', but this one had a bad temper so I gave up on her, knowing she wasn't worth anybody's time; then I made a mistake and ended up working at Keitaro's Aunts' teashop, working there till I paid her all the money I owed her, so one day, before Keitaro quit as manager, I quit working there and wanted to find someplace new besides Japan, and that's what got me to San Andreas then to Liberty City."

"So in other words, you two are looking for a new start?"

They only nodded while Lucy just poured some Vodka into a glass and brought it to her lips. "Well maybe doing this would be your new start here in Liberty City."

"Sure," Kentaro said, "what do you need?"

Lucy downed her drink and slammed her glass on the table. "Ah, that's the stuff... yeah! Anyway, there's a rat I need you guys to trap, this guy's been getting on my nerves and I want him out of the picture." Lucy then poured herself another drink. "He tells me that he's going to have me turned to the feds because he has dirt on me about that drug bust a few months ago. To me, the guy's a stupid dick and he has the files on me about what I had done before."

"Sounds fair, where is he?"

"What's fair is that that asshole doesn't open his mouth to anybody about what I did. Now listen, he usually hangs out over near the Cluckin' Bell on Huntington Street in East Island City, I want you two to go over there and deal with him and then take the files and bring them back to me where I can get rid of them myself."

"It's not going to be cheap, Lucy," said Keitaro.

"Bullshit, you think I don't fucking know the meaning of the word cheap, Keitaro? You two do this for me, I'll give you even shares for your work, and here these will help," she said, handing them two Mirco Uzis with an extra magazine. "...Now go, and call me when you get there," she said as they left; Lucy looked and her glass and hurled at the wall, deciding to drink out of the bottle.

*

Keitaro got in the car and drove to the fast food joint and stopped at the curb, got out his cell and called Lucys' number, which she gave to both of them. "We're here, he's just leaving the place," he said.

'_Make sure he doesn't get back to the station with that file. Take care of him.'_

"Sure," he said, as Keitaro drove up and motioned for his partner to get into position. When Keitaro got close enough, Ken smashed his window open and stuck his body out and aimed at the car, spraying it with bullets; the car then took off with Keitaro following close behind it while pedestrians scrambled out of the way, and some not so lucky. Both cars turned lanes, dodged corners, went through alleys, and dodged obstacles chasing each other till Kentaro managed to blow out his rear tires. The feds' tires shredded, showing sparks while making it hard for him to control his car.

After a good ten minutes of the chase, his car got fire so he bailed, hitting the street hard while Keitaro smacked into him, and stopped, launching him three feet away and hitting a building wall. Their car stopped near his corpse and Kentaro searched the inside of jacket. "Jackpot," he said, pulling out the file, showing it to his friend. Keitaro dialed Lucy up. _'You got the file?'_

"We got it, and you got our money?"

'_I'm a woman of my word, Keitaro. Bring the file back to me and you guys'll get your pay.'_

Keitaro hung up and got into the car with Kentaro soon following, speeding away from the blazing wreckage while firefighters took care of it. Back at Lucys', they knocked on her door and she greeted them back inside while Keitaro gave her the file. "Well least I won't have to worry about any kind of shit anymore... thank you, boys."

Lucy took the file to an empty trash bin and stood over it; she dropped the file in, poured the rest of her Vodka that she had left, pulled out some matches from her back pocket, lit it an dropped it in. "Like I promised, here's your pay," she said, handing them a manila envelope. Kentaro pulled out the money inside. "Seven-fifty, not bad, Lucy."

"Good, now get out of my sight... I'll call you if I got more work."

Not wanting to further piss her off, they casually left the place and got back in their stolen sports car, heading back to Saratoga Avenue in Meadows Park. Inside their safe house, they both kicked back on the couch on the turned on the TV, channel surfing. But soon, they would be someone else joining the fun... very soon.

*

Black Waltz: Voila, another chapter done and I hope you like it because it was hard for me to come up with a mission of my own. If you can think up a mission of your own, then your help is appreciated. Anyway, I'll update WHEN I HAVE TIME.

Until then, my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Black Waltz**__**: Okay, here's another chapter for you.**_

*

They say that when you move to somewhere new, you have to adapt in order to survive, wether it's a new state you're going to where everything is peaceful, or a city that's filled with gangs, drugs, guns, crime, and explosions. Liberty City was such a place for that kind of stuff to always happen, and for both Keitaro and Kentaro, they adapted quickly to it like they did when in San Andreas at the time. Both of them checked out Liberty City, finding places to have some time off. While they were shooting pool, Keitaro's phone rang so he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kei, it's me."_

"Hey, Lucy, what do you need?"

"_Just wanted to let you know that both you and Kentaro are like toothpicks, you need bulk up some in order to work for me or anyone else in this city. I was going to tell you that, but my ass was too drunk. Anyway, there's a dojo over at Hickcock Street in South Slopes as well as others in the city, head on over there and put some muscle on... Shut up, Nana and go to bed!!!"_

"...Lucy, you okay?"

"_What? Yeah, fine, just trying to get my baby sister in bed... Nana, get to bed before I throw you into your room!!!"_

"Okay, well, thanks for the tip." Keitaro hung up while Kentaro took his eyes off the ball for a second to look at him, "Who was that?"

"It was Lucy; she tells me that you and I need to bulk up because the both of us are like toothpicks."

"I know what you mean, man. Is there anyplace here in Liberty like a gym or something that we can workout at?"

"Lucy said there's a dojo on Hickcock Street in South Slopes. Let's head on over there after this game and see what it's like." Kentaro nodded and went back to aiming his shot, landing a strip into the corner pocket. The two played for a couple of minutes till Kentaro pocketed the eight ball in, winning the game and soon, they played another game but this time, Keitaro had one so the two were even. After the game, they left the café and went to their car and drove to the dojo. When they got there, Keitaro shut off the car and both went inside, seeing some weights and an elderly man in a black hakama... Keitaro must have guessed that he was the instructor. Keitaro went to the weight bench and lied down on it. "Spot me?" he asked Kentaro.

"No problem... how much did you want to do?"

"I was thinking about twenty to start off with. We haven't been lifting weights since you and I were in San Andreas." That was true. When they were in San Andreas, they went to the gym quite often, but then they got so caught up with their work from their employers that they eventually stopped going, which brought down their muscle size back down to the way it was before, but of course this time, they knew they weren't going to be sore.

Kentaro set twenty pounds on each side while Keitaro put his hands on the bar in the right position and lifted it up into the air and slowly bought it down while his friend kept count. Each of them did a minimal of fifteen reps on four sets then they worked their biceps, their legs, and even learned some new moves from the dojo instructor; when their training was done, they were sweaty and exhausted. After they got themselves a drink at the Sprunk vending machine outside, they went to their car, hit the AC on high and drove off to their house.

Inside the house, Keitaro went to the fridge and looked through it. With the money that they had earned from both San Andreas and Lucy, they stocked up food and drink as well as some other things. He grabbed a beer from the top and walked to the table, popping the cap off with his hand and took a long sip before setting it on the table. Kentaro told him he was going to be in the shower, Keitaro just waved as a saying, 'Go right ahead.' After he finished his beer, he just sat there... thinking

"I wonder what Tsuruko's husband was like?" he said, tapping his finger along the bottle.

*

Meanwhile, back at Hinata Sou, the girls were all around the table, eating dinner that was prepared by Shinobu. "Well, this is very good," said Motoko, trying to bend the silence. "Urashima has been gone for... two months... and I feel great, and I don't have to worry about him coming in on us when we are in the hot spring."

The girls, minus Shinobu, who was in her room, all nodded at that, but the truth was that they really wished he was back home so that they could start over and treat him with no abuse or disrespect, plus having him would be better for them instead of having Motoko's sister... to her, she was like the japanese version of Hitler, something that made the girls cower in fear at. You do not want to get Tsuruko on her bad side.

"Yeah, I can study in peace from now on... and... I don't have to worry about him popping up when I change in my room. It feels good to have him gone," Naru said, giving a fake smile. Soon, their break was over and Motoko's sister ordered them to get back to work. Ever since she took Keitaro's place, Tsuruko made sure that things changed at Hinata Sou... Motoko was told she couldn't use her sword anymore, even when she went out; Kitsune's sake stash was confiscated and sold; she could not go out or try to bring men back or try to swindle them for money.

Tsuruko made sure to change everything in Hinata Sou so the girls would finally realize the wrong that they had done to their manager; she even whipped Sarah into shape, giving her some tough love to straighten her up. For Tsuruko, she still pondered about the letters that Keitaro had sent her. Sure, it was wrong to work as a hired gun for certain people, but there are risks in life you have to take, right? Tsuruko knew that, and even told Keitaro about that on a phone call a few weeks ago, saying that if she was in his shoes, and her family was starving, she would do the same thing just to make sure her family was fed.

She walked over and looked at herself in the mirror... she looked like the kind to take on certain gangs and thugs in Liberty, but when she talked to Keitaro he told her that they didn't use swords in Liberty City... they used guns. She never knew how to use a gun, she was only good at handling a sword, but if she was going to go to Liberty City then she might as well learn how to use one.

*

Back in Liberty, the guys decided that some new threads would be a good idea so they went to a clothing store on Mohawk in Hove beach... a store that sold Russian clothes, but what they hell... as good as another other store. Going inside, they ignored the clerk and went to browse for clothes; when they had found some, they bought them and went back home to try them on. After they had worn their new clothes, they looked great.

Keitaro wore a black flight jacket, a pair of jeans, black boots and black leather gloves as a finishing touch while his cohort wore a navy track jacket, brown fatigues and gray sneakers; just as they were heading out the door, Keitaro's phone rang, seeing it was Lucy, he answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"_I have some more work for you guys. You know where I'm at."_

"Sure."

Climbing back in their car, Keitaro started it up and floored it back to Lucy's. At her doorstep, Keitaro rang the doorbell; the door opened, showing a small girl with short, pink hair and horns visible on the top of her head. "Um, hello, can I help you?" she asked them.

"Hi, is Lucy home?" asked Kentaro.

"Yes, she's um..."

Soon, Lucy's voice was heard as she went to the door, grabbing Nana by the arm. "I told you not to answer the door! Over and over and but you don't listen!"

"I was just going to get a glass of water then I heard the door so I wanted to know who it was!" Nana raised her voice back at her older sister.

"Fine, but hurry up and get your damn water and take your ass back to your room and stay there! I can't believe I told that Dad of yours that I would take care of you when he was gone!"

Seeing this scene unfold, both men crossed their arms and looked away. "You're nothing like papa and you never will be!" Having none of that, Lucy struck her, making her fall to the floor while blood filled in her mouth; then she grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs to her room. Lucy threw Nana on the bed. "And stay in here!" Lucy slammed the door and went down the stairs, going to her liquor. She filled her glass with whiskey and chugged it down and then turned to the guys. "Sorry, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes," she said to them.

"She seems sweet," said Keitaro.

"Yeah, right," Lucy said, "she's been a pain ever since I told her Papa that I would take care of her when he died. In a way, I guess you can say we are sisters now, but I get most of my headaches from her."

"Now we know... what did you need?"

Lucy stayed silent for a moment then spoke, "Let me ask you two... when you have somebody ahead of you in a contest, what do you do?"

They looked at each other, and then back at her. "You try to get on top," said Kentaro.

"Right but sometimes... getting to the top just isn't enough. You have to cheat or take out your other competition in order to win."

"But judges will eventually know that the person cheated."

Lucy nodded, "And in this case, let's say they feds are the judges and that we are the racers. In order for us to win, we have to keep the other competitor from winning before the judges know about it."

"In short, you want us to silence him," said Keitaro.

"Exactly. The man's name is Sam White; lives over on Brandon Avenue in Steinway... do what you need to do."

"Fine, but just so you know it's not for free."

"Nine-fifty, is that good enough?"

"Good enough for me."

"Same here," said Kentaro.

"Good. Now I left you a car with some heat inside it, it's over in an alley on Yorktown Avenue; it also has an early Christmas present, a GPS navigator and a handheld police scanner. Call me when it's done."

"Sure," said Keitaro and they both left to take care of the thing for her. They went to their car as Keitaro drove to the hidden car. "Never knew she had a sister," said Kentaro.

"Neither did I, and the way she treats her is unreal! Something must have happened to Nana's father a long time ago."

"Who knows... ever since we got to this city, we've run into some weird things."

"I know." Keitaro turned a corner and spotted the car that Lucy left; he slowed down. Both got out and went to it, seeing the navigator and scanner on the dashboard then they went to the trunk, finding it unlocked with plenty of ammo inside. Both strapped themselves up with a Glock, a Micro Uzi, and a Pump Shotgun as well as a knife to use instead of their fists then they climbed into the said car and drove off to the location while the navigator gave them directions on where to go.

At the place, the guys found two guys guarding the place. In times like these, you can either stealth kill or head-on take down your target but in this case they chose head-on, knowing it was better than stealth killing. Keitaro parked the sideways as both got out and took cover behind as the guys sprayed at the car with bullets then got up, firing a few rounds into the guards and went inside, finding cover behind the couch, taking out a few more. Inside, they found the place clean, but no guy inside. "Let's check upstairs," said Kentaro.

"Right, but if he's up there, watch your back," said Keitaro, loading another clip into his Uzi. Both guys head up the stairs; they say the bathroom door open and empty, a bedroom open and empty and a closed door. Kentaro jiggled the handle... locked. He pulled out his Glock and shot the lock and kicked the door open to be greeted by a bullet in heart. "Fuck!" Keitaro cursed as he grabbed his partner and took him out of the doorway and against the wall. "Hey, man, you okay... Kentaro!"

"Ow, shit! Guess he got me good, better than I had expected. I don't think I can hold out."

"No, don't say that, man! You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You and I are in this together!"

After he told him that, Keitaro went head-on against Sam, filling him with his Uzi clip and the guy hit the floor in a heap; then the scanner clipped to Keitaros' pants came up. **We have shots fired at the corner of Brandon Avenue in Steinway. Dispatch three units.**

"Fuck!" he got out of the room, seeing his partner loosing a lot of blood. "Come on, come on! We have to go!" he said, grabbing him and putting his arm over his shoulder as they left as fast as they could then got him into the car. "You... step out with your hands up!" bellowed an officer, pointing his gun. Not wanting to have anything to do with them, Keitaro took him down as well as the other two that rushed to him then got in the car and speed away, trying to shake the fuzz.

He saw an alley and went inside and looked in his mirror, seeing the cops' whiz past them. Keitaro pumped his fist and looked at Kentaro... he wasn't breathing. "Ken... Ken!" he yelled at him, checking his pulse... nothing. He dropped his head, smashing his fist into the window in anger, shattering the glass. So this is what the city does to you if you're not careful, huh? It fucks you up if you don't have the balls to watch yourself.

The only thing that Keitaro had to do was first get rid of the car he was in and switch for another one. Lucky for him there was a vacant one in the alley he was in; Keitaro went to the passengers' side and took out Kentaro's corpse and stuffed it into the trunk so there wouldn't be any suspicion then went to the other car but found the door locked. He smashed the window, unlocked the door and climbed in, hotwiring it and drove off onto the street. Keitaro pulled out his phone, calling Lucy.

"_Did you take care of it?"_

"I did, but Kentaro wasn't so lucky, Sam took him down in one shot to the heart."

"_Damn, Kei, I'm sorry to hear that. They'll be some more work for you soon, just don't ever forget him; he was a good friend to you."_

"That I won't, Lucy... that I won't."

Both parties hung up and Keitaro drove back to the house, still remembering the good times the two had in both San Andreas and Liberty. But now he's gone but Keitaro will never forget him, that's for sure. Reaching the driveway, he parked, shut off the car and got out, going inside to relax, or try to.

"I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to Tsuruko," he said, going to the couch and watching some TV.

*

_**Black Waltz**__**: Another chapter for you, expect more soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Black Waltz**__**: Hello again, this is me and coming at you with another chapter for my story Welcome to the Jungle. I want to make a note about something that I mentioned in the previous chapter... When I put that Keitaro was wearing black leather gloves, I meant to put full finger black shooting gloves, not fingerless gloves like the ones R* was going to put in GTA IV. Anyway I also want to say that I'll be doing college soon so that way I can have something to do with my life instead of rot, and when I do, expect me to update at my own pace... so please, no pressure.**_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

*

Days went by in Liberty City and Keitaro eventually moved on in his life but always remembered the good times he and Kentaro had in both San Andreas and Liberty. That's the thing about death... you're stricken by it for some time and then you eventually forget about it but you always remember that person. "Maybe a walk will do me some good," he said to himself. Getting up off the couch, he went out the door and down the steps and walked through the neighborhood. While he was walking, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket while his ringtone played; he pulled it out, seeing it was Lucy. "What now?" he asked himself, answering it.

"Lucy, I'm in no mood for any work right now, okay, so..."

"_That's not it, Kei. Just thought maybe I'd invite you over, seeing as you need some downtime, why not come over... besides, I have someone I want you to meet."_

"Oh... well, sure, I guess."

"_Excellent, see you then."_

He hung up and pocketed his phone. "Well, so much for my walk," he said to himself. First... a car to get him to Lucy's, but he didn't want to risk it, noting the officers on the sidewalk as well as the patrolling cars. Instead of stealing a car, he held his fingers to his lips, letting out of a whistle while signaling with his hand, "Yo, taxi!" The driver saw him and stopped at the curb while Keitaro climbed in.

"Hey, buddy... where you heading?"

"I want to go Shinnecock Street."

"Sure thing... we'll be there in no time."

The man started the meter and drove off to the place. It was a long drive but relaxing, and with the radio playing dance hall music, it was even better. Within minutes, the cab driver stopped, charged Keitaro and then left when his rider got out. "Thanks," Keitaro said to him while he just waved, accepting his gratitude. He watched the taxi make U-turn and down the street then went up to the door, ringing the bell; he heard footsteps and the door opened. "Glad you made it," Lucy said to him.

"Yes, thanks."

"Please, come in," she said, ushering him inside while he nodded and stepped foot inside. When the door was closed the two went to the living room, and Keitaro saw a man with sunglasses sitting on the couch. "Tis a your best man, Lucy? You told I that dey be two rastas working fa yah."

"Sorry, Jacob but one had a bit of an early departure. This is Keitaro Urashima, he's from Japan, well, he escaped from his home in Japan to find a better life in Liberty."

"Zeen, zeen. Is good meeting you, rasta," Jacob said, extending his fist which Keitaro's had met as a greeting. "Wha'ppen back at home, star?" he asked Keitaro.

"Lots of fucked up things, man. My grandmother made me manager of a dormitory for girls."

"Seems like fun to me."

"Yeah, well, it's no fun when the girls don't respect you and experiment on you, con you, beat you up and use a sword on you."

"Bumboclat! Dey did that to you?"

"All the time and I couldn't make it stop or evict them... they all have their own problems, which is why they all went to that place, to try to escape from them."

Lucy also took place in the conversation. "So let me get this straight, they all went to that building because they didn't want to face their problems?"

"Well, one of them said to me she came to Japan to finish her training. Her sister got married and turned over the school she used to teach at to her, if she's able to beat her in a kendo fight."

"And how strong is her sister?"

"She's stronger than she is... way stronger." Keitaro took a hit off of his glass of vodka. "And another is pressured to get married at the age of twelve by rules of her country, but she doesn't want to."

"What about that sword master... what's her name?" asked Lucy.

"The one who gotten had married? Her name's Tsuruko Aoyama and she called me a few days. She told me that she wanted to head to Liberty City."

"What's wrong with Japan?"

"It's not the country; she told me that when her and her husband divorced, she's lost all her will to use her sword. She told me that she wanted to be involved what I was doing."

"Me don't think dat's a good idea, man. She got to get used to the city, ain't no telling what type of shit it might pull," said Jacob.

"Jacob's right, Kei," Lucy said, "She has to know how to use a gun before she comes here."

"I know, and if my guess is right, she'll learn how to just like she learned to use her sword."

*

Back in Japan, at Hinata Sou, Tsuruko, dressed in her casual hamaka and sandals, began packing her things. Just like Keitaro, she was ready for a new change in her life. When she and her husband were married things were good... for a while, and like some marriages, you have problems which lead to fights and then to filing a divorce. That's why she felt she couldn't handle the sword anymore, because of leaving her fiancé. Tsuruko also knew that she would need to find somebody with the right requirements since the girls would only approve of a female manager running the place.

There was only one person she could think of... "Haruka," she said to herself, putting the last of her clothes into the suitcase. Sure, Haruka had a teashop to run as well but she could probably juggle that with Hinata Sou with no trouble. "I'll speak to her about it in the morning. I'm positive she can handle it."

After she was done packing her things, she put her case up where she would find it for when she was ready to leave and climbed into bed. The next morning, she made a beeline for Haruka's teashop, ignoring the girls, went down the stairs and into the shop, seeing as she was just opening the place.

"Good morning, Haruka. I would like to discuss something with you."

Haruka finished setting down the last of the chairs, took a hit off her smoke, exhaled and looked at her. "What do you need?"

"I want to talk to you about Hinata Sou."

"Well... what do you need to know?"

"Would you be able to take charge of Hinata Sou while I'm on vacation?"

This topic sparked an interest in Haruka. "Come on and sit with me," she said, going to one of the chairs and seating her self while the kendo mistress followed suit, taking a seat in front of her. "So tell me, why would you want me to take charge of Hinata Sou?" Haruka asked.

"As I said before, I need a vacation from the divorce with my husband... ever since what happened. The girls have been behaving excellently and with you taking control, they should follow your orders."

"That much I'm sure of, and I can understand about wanting a way to get over the divorce of your fiancé."

"Then you agree with me about Hinata Sou?"

"Well I have a tea shop to run, but I suppose I could do both of them at once."

"I'm glad we agree on it. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning at ten o'clock so please tell them about it, saying that I'll be back in a few months or so."

"You're going to be gone that long?" Haruka said, raising her brow.

"Please... I need this time away."

Haruka pondered about it. It would be easy for her, seeing as they saw Haruka as an intimidating person when they were times that Keitaro ended up in the hospital because his invulnerability switched off and on at certain times. After the talk, Tsuruko left to tend to Hinata Sou while a few of her customers walked in, getting business started for the day.

She got inside, seeing her sister come back from the roof, panting. "Motoko, have you begun your duties yet?"

"No, big sister but let me rest and I'll get on it."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... rest is for the weary Motoko. Now begin your duties or there will be no breaks from now on."

"That's not fair!" Motoko whined.

"What it fair about you hurting Keitaro-san for doing nothing wrong?" Tsuruko glared at her while Motoko shrank. "Now... unless you don't want me to do to you what you did to Keitaro-san, I suggest you begin working and not complain... is that clear?"

"But, sister!"

"Go ahead, sister... push me." Tsuruko reached for the hilt of her blade, showing her little sister that she wasn't going to bluff about hurting her; Motoko knew how badly she would feel if her sister used her family's techniques. Motoko bowed, "Forgive me, sister, I'll get to work right away."

As she went to start on her chores, Tsuruko then told the others to hurry up and finish eating so that they could also get started on their chores while the day at Hinata Sou continued on like any other day while the girls all doing their duties.

"I swear, if I don't have a drink soon, I'll go berserk," said the fox.

"I understand your concern for alcohol, Kitsune," said Motoko. "But you won't be able to get intoxicated while my sister is still present."

"Still, she should learn to loosen up!"

"My sister cannot... she is strict and we would be wise to follow her orders."

"I wish Keitaro was back with us!"

"We all wish that, Kitsune," Naru said, "but this is our punishment for what we did to him."

*

In Broker, Lucy, Keitaro, and Little Jacob were at the Steinway Beer Garden enjoying a drink outside. Keitaro had gotten used to the liquor in America, thanks to San Andreas. At first, it was kind of difficult since it was a new country but he got used to it as time went on. Lucy downed her beer when she heard her phone ring. "Hang on second," she told the others and answered it.

"What now?"

"_Where are you at right now?"_

"I'm over at Steinway, enjoying a drink... why?"

"_There's some weird shit happening and I need you to take care of it."_

"Why me? I told you I was done working for you!"

"_I know you were, but I need you."_

Lucy huffed. "Fine... but this is the last time, understand?"

"_Of course. I'm at the park in Dukes, meet me there."_

"Alright, I'll be there when I can."

Lucy hung up and pocketed her phone back. "Who was dat?" asked Jacob.

"My old boss... she wants me to do one last thing for her."

"Who is she?" asked Keitaro.

"Somebody who's fucked up like me, only ten times more."

"What kind of help does she need?"

"I didn't ask, but we're going to find out tomorrow... and Kei?"

"Lucy?"

She smiled. "It's good to hang with you. Oh, nice tan by the way... I never noticed it."

"Same here, man," said Jacob. Soon, the three finished their drinks and left, going to their cars and drove off back to their places. Keitaro was in thought about what kind of person Lucy's old boss might be... she said that her boss was more messed up than she was so it had to be trouble. "Whatever the reason, I need work," he said, parking his ride at his safe house and went inside to sleep off his drunkenness.

*

_**Black Waltz**__**: Sorry about the wait, everyone... I been having trouble dealing with writer's block and other situations, but I was able to get this done, and hopefully I should have my other projects updated. Anyway, leave your reviews and much will be appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Black Waltz**__**: **_Hello again, people. I've returned to bring you more of this action-packed story. After watching the movie Heat and other crime movies, as well as playing GTA IV nonstop, I wanted my story to standout like those, but using the world of anime, but also while using the characters from the videogame. Many people will agree on that, but I'm also trying my best since I have little experience in the action genre, so if you have any tips, please share.

*

Around nine A.M. on Tuesday, a white four-door sedan drove up at the curb of the Meadows Park, near the Monoglobe. The person shut the car off, got and closed the door, going to the other person who was peering at the water and the globe. As she walked up, the person spoke to her. "Been a while, Lucy," she said.

"Yeah sure, but it hasn't been that long... Shion," Lucy replied.

"Whatever." Shion looked at the water while Lucy followed suit, first pulling out a smoke, lighting it. Lucy took a puff then exhaled. Other residents of the city walked around the park, some of them doing their morning exercise, yoga, or whatever... they just pretended not to see the two girls talk about _business_. Both the people and police of Liberty City knew well about organized crime—it was something they couldn't stop or figure out. With Lucy, she wondered what her boss had wanted this time. She quit working with her some time ago and the two cut their ties with each other, but there are some people who don't keep their word.

"So... how are things?" Lucy asked.

"Still the same... I try to do my work and make money, but my mom is up my ass about something about my crimes I'm doing," said Shion.

"Are the cops still onto you?"

"Always are, seems like I'm a magnet for feds these days."

"Ain't that the truth?" Lucy finished her smoke and flicked the bud into the water while she and Shion walked around the park, going to the one of the benches to discuss matters about things—something Lucy knew quite a lot about. The two were silent for a bit till Shion broke it. "So I heard from a source of mine that Sam White was taken care of... nice work."

"Don't thank me, thank Keitaro."

"Who's he?"

"Another immigrant here in Liberty City... apparently wanting a better life. I have to give the guy credit, he speaks good English."

"Where's he from?"

"All the way from Japan."

"And he speaks good English?" Shion cocked her eyebrow. "He must've taken lessons."

"He must've. You can thank him when you meet him." Their talk then got serious. "So you heard word about Sam being in the ground... how does that feel?" asked Lucy.

"It makes me feel good, but I'm not satisfied."

"Is that why you called me?"

Shion nodded. "One more, and then we're done... alright?"

"Fine... what is it?"

"For me, Sam White was someone who needed to go, but now I want his boss. His boss, Ryan Smith, owes me some ice that he held back a few years ago. The guy mentored me to get where I am today. He told me that he had one last thing for me, and that was to steal of ice of some rich guy... and then he told me that he was going to deliver my share to me in about a few days and then we would be equal. I never got them."

"How much were they?"

"About five million. All I want is him and the ice... both his share and mine. He's lives over at Sundance Street in South Slopes. Once you got them both, give me a call... but make sure you don't know me, got it?"

"I hear you on the phone, I don't know if it's my ex or the pizza guy," Lucy joked.

"Funny," said Shion. Both soon were out of the park while Lucy got into her car and started it up, and then dialing a number.

*

"Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen... Sixteen!" Keitaro racked the bar and grabbed his Gatorade on the floor, taking a gulp from it. He heard his phone ringing. Who was it now? Why couldn't he just enjoy some peace and quiet? Going to the locker, he grabbed his phone and answered it. "Yeah?" he panted, still out of breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What do you need?"

"I just finished talking to my boss. She wants me to steal some diamonds and take this guy back to her house."

"Sounds like fun... is she having a slumber party?" he joked.

"That or she wants to mess him up. I'll come and get you, where are you?"

"Over at the gym."

"Wait there, Kei."

He hung up and went to the changing room to change into his clothes. As he was changing, he thought about what Lucy's boss was like. Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough. A white sedan parked near him and he got in while Lucy drove off. "So Lucy, tell me some about your boss?"

"There isn't much to say, except that Shion has a grandmother, a mom, a sister and a father, who has the same background as her. But when he passed away, she told him that if she ever became like him, to take charge of everything. Oh yeah, and on a side note, Shion Sonozaki's real name is Mion Sonozaki, and two, she is a complete nut! She spent eight months in the nut house for torturing and killing ten people."

"Holy fuck! But when was she released?"

"About the time when her family needed her back and they were once again happy. But she told them that from then on that she was doing things her way."

"So then after this, you're through with her?"

"Correction... after this, she's through with me."

The two drove to the house in South Slopes and stopped the car, getting out while drawing their nines. "On three," she whispered to him; he nodded. Mentally, she counted and then at three, they kicked the door down, finding nothing. "He's not here," said Keitaro, looking around.

"He's only hiding... scared prick."

Both looked around the house, finding nothing down stairs; so they checked upstairs. Both then heard a door open, hearing somebody rush out of the house. Reacting quickly, Keitaro managed to put a bullet in his leg to stop him. The guy fell to the ground in a heap. "Nice shot there, Keitaro," Lucy complimented. She looked down at the guy, "Ryan Smith?"

"Yeah but who are you two?"

"Friends of a friend who wants to have a talk."

"Right... so either come with us, nice and easy, or we can do this the other way," Keitaro said.

"Fuck off! I'm not heading anywhere!"

"I knew you would say that." Both dragged the guy out by his legs and stopped when they came to the back off the car. Lucy went to the driver side and pushed a button, opening the trunk; then she helped Keitaro loaded him up inside and shut it. "The inside was padded?" said Keitaro.

"When you learn from the best, it rubs off on you," Lucy said. "Now that he's inside, let's look for those diamonds."

"How about we just ask the fucker where they are?"

"Oh, right..."

He opened the trunk back up and looked at the guy. "Our contact tells us that you have some ice, where is it?"

"I have it in the freezer," he said, hoping to not spill the beans about the diamonds.

Both of them had had enough of this guy's playing around. Keitaro drew his Micro SMG to the man's forehead—asking him again to where the diamonds were hidden; Keitaros' finger hovering on the trigger... he told them in was in the dresser in his room, top door. He told Lucy to fetch the stuff while he kept an eye on Ryan. Minutes later, she came back with two tiny bags of diamonds. "I got them, let's go."

Keitaro closed the trunk back up while she got in the driver's side and he got in next to her. Lucy kept her eyes on the road while she dialed a number. The dial tone rung then someone picked up. _"You got them?"_

"Yeah. Where's your place?"

_"In Meadow Hills... you'll see me outside. Look for a blue Banshee."_

"Sure thing."

They drove to the place while they knew that Ryan was pounding on the back but the padding kept it muffled from outside attention—especially cops. Lucy drove into Meadow Hills, looking for the car, remembering that Shion said she was going to be outside next to it... she found it. She pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car, getting out. Keitaro looked at the green-haired girl, seeing as she was dressed like girls should dress... feminine. _'If only Motoko was able to dress like that and not be a bitch about it,' _he thought to himself.

"Is it all in there?" Shion asked Lucy.

"All of it... here's the diamonds too," she said, handing Shion the little bags.

"Good. Serves that rat right," she said bitterly. She took her eyes off the ice for a second, noticing Keitaro, his arms folded while stood quiet. "Who's he?" she asked.

"That's Keitaro, the one I told you about."

"You don't say? Hey, Keitaro!" she called to him; he walked over to her. "Lucy told me about you, you work for her?"

"I work if there's pay."

Shion nodded. "I might be able to get some work for you. Right now, you and Lucy get that piece of shit down to the basement where he and I can talk." Both followed; opening the trunk and pulling him out while Ryan was able to see who the person was. "Shion... Shion Sonozaki!"

"Hey, Ryan... long time, no see. Thought you could keep that share of the ice for yourself, didn't you? Well guess what? You and I are going to sit down and talk this out like normal people. Guys, get him to the basement!" Both of them picked Ryan up and got him to the basement; thank god that the whole house was empty. When the two got him to the basement, throwing him to the ground, Lucy looked at Shion. "That's done. You and I are finished. Don't call or come looking for me for anything else, got it?"

"I know. You did this last thing, so now you're free from the cage."

"Good... later on, nutcase." Lucy said, going out of the house and back to her car, peeling out of the driveway, heading back to Beachgate. Shion meanwhile gave him her number, and then put the body up in the storage closet before she wanted to talk to him about things. The two headed back up. "So... Lucy says you're a good person."

"I try to manage. What about you, Shion, or can I call you Mion?"

"Shion will do, even though my family and other people mistake me for being the younger sibling, it will do. The only one who is the younger one is my sister, Mion."

"Yeah, Lucy told me about that... do you two keep it a secret?"

"I plan on telling my grandmother sometime, that I'm really the older one."

"Sounds fun," he said. "But yeah, I'm reliable. Is that the kind of people you need?"

"I'm looking for new people from time to time... and by the looks of things, you're a good catch."

Keitaro crossed his arms. "But fair warning, Shion, I'm not cheap."

"Do you think I live like some hobo? The Sonozaki family is a very wealthy family here in Liberty City." At that point, Shion heard the door open and footsteps walk inside. "Fuck... we'll have to continue this another time. Meet me at Superstar Café in Algonquin tomorrow and eleven A.M."

"Sure, Shion. See you there."

Keitaro left the house, avoiding the questions that her grandmother was giving to him. Outside, he looked around for cops—none. He went up to the vacant car, "She loves me..." he put his hand on the handle, opening the door, "she loves me." Inside the car, he hotwired it and sped off into the city, looking for someplace to relax. Inside the Sonozaki residence, Oryo watched Keitaro take off in the car then turned to her daughter. "Why must you keep doing this?" the elder woman said. "I won't allow this!"

"What I say goes, hag," Shion said to her.

"You have no right! I am the head of this family, and I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shion pointed her Glock to her forehead, stopping the elderly woman in her tracks. Oryo's heart began to race, going a hundred miles an hour, fearing that if Shion pulled that trigger... it was over for the head of the family. Shion looked at her dead in the eye, eyes dilated with a maniacal grin plastered on her face. "How would you like to give Ryan some company down in the cellar? Would you like that?" she asked her grandmother; finger hovering on the trigger, threatening to end her life. Never in her life did the head of Sonozaki family ever been scared; she was always a strong woman, but to have her own granddaughter point the barrel of a gun to her head was something of another story. Shion pointed the gun away with her grandmother still shaken up about the near-death experience.

"From now on, you will pay no attention to my things that I do, and that man who had came by earlier, you will treat him with respect... understand?"

Oryo nodded, "Yes, Shion."

"Right, little sister?" she said, knowing her younger sibling was eavesdropping on the conversation and had seen how she was about to put a bullet into her grandmother's forehead.

Mion came out from behind the partially-closed door, looking a little worse for wear. She was shaking and almost had the feeling that she was going to wet her self if she didn't say something to her sister. "Sure sis... I won't get in your way."

Shion smiled. "Good girl. Now I have company waiting for me down in the basement. If you hear noises, that's just us talking." While she left, Oryo and Mion both brought themselves out of their shock, but she could help but wonder about what she said... little sister, Mion? How is that? Mion is older than her. "Mion, what does she mean by your younger than her?"

Mion knew the answer to that question and was prepared for it; she knew her grandmother was going to be shocked and angered by it but she was willing to take those risks. "What she means grandma is..." and just like that, she told her everything from the time that they were born, how they switched when they were treated unfair at birth, how Shion should have gotten the tattoo to symbolize herself as the heir to the family... the works.

The reaction was what Mion had expected—one of shock, but another of... concern? Why though? What was she puzzled by the fact that Mion wasn't really the Sonozaki heir. "Why wasn't I told you this earlier?"

"I guess we kept it a secret because if you had found out that Shion was the heir to the family, I would've been the one to be out casted."

While they talked upstairs, downstairs in the basement, Shion was talking with her old boss... but not what you would accept. Despite the screams from below, the two at the top ignored them best they could and came to terms with each other—Oryo was willing to switch the title to of the Sonozaki heir to Shion while Mion fully accepted her status being taken out.

*

At the other side of the ocean, with the time zones being different with both America and Japan, Su opened up the secret passage that led to Keitaro's room. Tsuruko was out, saying she needed to have a walk to clear her head. Inside his room, Su found the letters that were sent by Keitaro, wanting to know what her big brother was doing in America... probably doing perverted things, she thought, reading through the letters—her mouth fell open in shock, eyes growing like saucers at what she read.

The Mol-Mol princess grabbed the other letters, raced out of the room and into the kitchen when she went to tell the girls all about what Keitaro was doing in the states. When she had told them, there were only two people who didn't buy into his "doing organized-crime" bit, they just laughed it off. "But listen to this..." Su read some of one of the letters, "I was wondering if you would be able to join me here in Liberty City."

Naru pondered about this, "But... but he's just bluffing! That fool doesn't have the guts to be doing criminal work."

"I agree. Urashima does not have the physical strength to do that kind of thing. Not to mention his low I.Q."

"He's probably going to get lucky up in America... all those women and all," said Kitsune.

Naru looked at Motoko, knowing what his letters had meant when he asked Tsuruko to join him in Liberty. "You don't think she's planning on going?"

"Well she has had her bag packed for the past two days, so I can only guess..."

*

In Hinata City, Tsuruko was sitting at one of the tables, sipping her hot tea while she exchanged words with somebody. "And that's what his letters said. I know it's wrong to do criminal activity, but if my family was in starvation... I'd do what I can."

"I agree... there are certain measures you have to take in life to survive," said the person.

"I know for a fact though that the girls will go to Liberty City and bring their manager back, wether he wants them to or not."

"Why's it so important to you that I join in?"

Tsuruko smiled. "Like the old saying goes, 'the more, the merrier'."

The person looked at her tea for about two minutes then looked back up. "What about back home? I can't just leave... I've been there my whole life, and besides, if I leave him behind, I'll never see him again."

Tsuruko thought about it... she knew that if she left her home, he would miss her, not to mention the other people as well. Homesickness... that's what it was and nothing more, but her home was going to have somebody new. "Okay. I'll give you time to think about it... Amara."

The dark-skinned woman looked at her. "I just need some time to think about this. This is a big choice for me."

"We all have choices in life we must make, regardless of the outcome of them. Consider this something to be happy about."

"Thanks, Tsuruko. I'll be in touch about the answer." The Mol-Mol woman got up while Tsuruko paid for the tea using her Japanese currency, making Amara save hers. Amara, however, still couldn't shake the fear of leaving her country and making everybody feel guilty about it that she left to pursue the dream of becoming a criminal. She had the brains to tackle electrics... but weapons were a different story; she was even told about the money—not low, pitiful ones, fives and tens, but luscious twenties, fifties, and hundreds... that was something extraordinary.

*

_**Black Waltz**__**: **_Wow... another one for you, but this time a long, juicy one. It will take me some time to update; my life is going nuts every now and then and looking for work. But this will also give me time to focus on my other stories. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author**__**: **_Good to see that my work is getting the recognition it deserves, I appreciate that very much. Well, just going to let you know if you think this chapter will have action and drama like you see in the movies (i.e. The Godfather, Goodfellas, Heat, etc.). Please enjoy the chapter.

*

At Hinata, Tsuruko was soaking in the hot spring, thinking about the things her, Amara and Keitaro could do in Liberty. From what she had read in Keitaro's letters, work was plentiful in the city, offering different kinds of work for them, then another thought entered her mind—her sister and Amara's sister. They would be shocked about their actions of doing criminal activities; Tsuruko brushed it off. "Maybe it would help me get over the things like Keitaro-san has been through."

She got out of the hot spring and went to change, then went to see if the girls were doing their chores like she had told them to. Over the past few weeks, she had whipped the girls into shape like a drill sergeant—being tough and commanding at the same time. She had seen it on a television show from America, about how kids were sent to boot camps where the people there were as tough as nails on them, making them break down to tears... if she was to be like that when she was in charge of Hinata when Keitaro had left, that's the way it had to be.

_Most of the time when I came here to Hinata when Keitaro had left, I knew how to whip those girls into shape, being a high-class warrior of my school, but ever since things had happened between me and my husband, I was looking for a new phase in life... one I could be able to forget about the past of my former husband and get on with my life._

_Keitaro-san had left Japan because of some reason I do not know... he did not tell me about it. He just asked me to be manager of Hinata Sou from now on. The way he told me, I could sense that something was troubling him on the inside, but I did not ask. As two months had passed and then a year, I was able to show the girls that they should do Keitaro's chores instead of having Keitaro-san do them, from what he had told me._

_The letters that he had sent me were some of the most astounding I ever read. In America, Liberty City, he was an errand boy for organized crime. Most women would be shocked at this, but I, for some bizarre reason, found it appealing. Not because of the work, but because of the money he was making doing different jobs for his employers. Now, he wants me to join in... That's where Amara, Su's sister, comes in._

_Amara is a genius like Su, meaning she would be able to understand electronics, like security cameras and such, but she was hesitant because she would have to leave her country and Lamba Lu, her brother, behind... so I gave her some time to think about the decision. For myself, I'm also having a hard time deciding on the factor of joining Keitaro's role in criminal activity. When I had spoke to him about joining him, I wasn't hesitant, but now I think I am._

_I know I'm going to be going against my code of honor to the Shinmeiryu but, you see, when my husband passed away, I felt empty on the inside and no matter how much I trained, I could never get over his death... I felt like I was in an abyss of sorrow and guilt with no way out of it._

_Now with this proposition to come to Liberty City, it might help me forget about the old and look at the new things. There might be some good from this._

Tsuruko went to the living area to relax before going to the girls to start their daily chores—the ring of the phone stopped her. She wondered if it was Amara calling about her answer to come to Liberty City with her, and if it was and she said yes, she had to ask her a few things before they were to hang up. Picking up the receiver and putting it to her ear, she spoke, "Yes?"

"It's me," that was Amara's voice.

"So, what's it going to be... yes or no?"

"After thinking, yes, I'll go."

"What about Lamba?"

"I know it's going to be hard leaving him, my people, and my home, but I'm willing to take those chances."

"As am I with my kind of predicament, but I already have someone looking over when I head to Liberty City."

"Who is it?"

"Haruka Urashima, Keitaro's aunt."

"Sounds iffy... you think she can pull it off?"

"I've seen her before; she's not to be taken lightly."

"But what about Motoko and Su?"

"That will come later on... hopefully when we get settled in at Liberty City."

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight... I've put this on for two days now, and I want to get there as soon as possible. Besides, I always wanted to see what America was like."

"As did I... alright, I'll get my stuff ready..."

"No, we leave with the clothes on our backs, plain and simple."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Tonight, we'll leave around nine or eleven, once the girls are asleep. I'll meet you are your apartment and then we'll head over to the airport and get tickets."

"Well... okay, sure. See you then."

*

Back in Liberty City, Keitaro rode around the sights of Broker, taking in the views of the city. But more importantly, he was heading to the Superstar Café in Algonquin where Shion was probably waiting for him. Finding the restaurant, he parked his NRG-900 next to the sidewalk and removed his helmet, passing a newspaper vendor—it had sparked his interest about what was on front page.

One thing was for sure, Lucy was right... Shion is a nut. Going up to the machine, he dropped the change in and took a newspaper and read it while he went inside the café. One of the bartenders looked at him. "Hey buddy, can I help you with anything?"

Keitaro looked away from his reading and to the bartender. "Is there a Shion Sonozaki here? She asked me to meet her."

"You mean that green-haired psycho? Yeah, I seen here... she's upstairs."

"Thanks."

Folding his paper under his arm, he ascended the spiral staircase and found the girl at one of the tables at the corner of the room; he waved to her as he went to the chair and took a seat. "Been waiting long?" he asked.

"Not likely."

One of the waiters came by, asking for what they would like; Keitaro told asked for a coffee while Shion asked for the same. Keitaro took a sip of his coffee when it came and laid the newspaper down in front of Shion, pointing at the headline. "I couldn't help myself... he had to go."

"What happened to him?"

Bringing her coffee to her lips, she took a sip and set it down; a smile grazed her lips. "Let's just say that Liberty City's going to have him on their dinner plate."

Keitaro shook his head, "You crazy fuck."

Shion chuckled. "Thanks for noticing. So tell me, why do this kind of work... what's the motive?"

"The motive, is because I want to forget about my past life."

"Did something bad happen?"

"You could say that. When I saw your grandmother, it made me think of my own... something that I stopped doing a long time ago."

"My grandmother," Shion started, "was a person of stone, if you could call her that. When we lived in Hinamizawa, she ruled with an iron fist, but deep down inside, she does have a heart... somewhere in there, I just don't know where it is. June 1983 all the way to 2008, don't ask how she lived that long. All I can say is her endurance surprises me."

Keitaro and Shion both looked at each for a second. "My grandmother, at first glance was a good person, she left me this place to play manager of while she was out around the world soaking in hot water. But what she didn't tell me was that it was filled with six crazy girls, add two more to the collection, and they saw me as a walking punching bag."

Shion nodded. "So that's the reason you left that life?"

"Among other things. I had dreams of attending Tokyo University under some stupid promise I made years ago... bullshit, all of it... happily ever after my ass. In a way, coming to Liberty City was the right thing to do."

"Even if that means working for the wrong people?"

"Even that. When I came here, a friend of mine told me about the opportunities here at a different place and were started working there till we got wind of more work here in Liberty City."

Shion looked at Keitaro, pausing, and looked away before looking back at him. "Somebody once told me... don't let yourself get too attached to anybody in here because there's rats in the city, that'll mangle you to no end till they leave nothing but the bones."

"That's an interesting point. I've learned that lesson before I came here to Liberty... learned it the hard way, and it molded me into somebody new. I did some time back in that other city... seven months on the inside... that also helped me understand that the world isn't always rose tinted."

"Amen to that, friend," Shion said. "What made you change your outlook on your grandmother?"

Keitaro sighed, looking down at his coffee. "I guess it was just the way she only cared about going on that stupid hot springs vacation. She didn't care that I was being beaten day and night, same for my aunt. I was on the verge of going to kill myself if I didn't leave."

"And this call from your friend, it was your way of salvation?"

"It was. Now, I feel like a new man after going through the tough parts that I went through."

"You know that things are still going to be rough in this world," said Shion.

"Like I said, the world isn't always rose-tinted."

Shion smiled at him. She liked this guy; he seemed like the kind she could get along well with in her world of business. Besides, with everything laid out—the true facts about her and her sister, the things that should have gone the way they were supposed to—it would be good for family as well as herself. Keitaro looked at her. "I also tried to look for love before I came to this city."

"How's that been going? Any bites?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm not the kind to give up."

They talked for about thirty minutes when their coffees were finished and they had nothing else to say. Keitaro got on his bike, put on his helmet and sped off to wherever it was he was going. Shion's chauffeur opened her door for as she climbed and drove her back to her estate in Meadow Hills. The older sister had a million thoughts swimming through her head now that she was revealed as the one who should have gotten the rights to be the next head. She thought about if her grandmother would be okay with this, knowing as how they didn't get along back in Hinamizawa... but that was the past, she would have been cool by now, now that she was in a city brimming with people.

The sedan came into the driveway as the man got out and opened the door for Shion. She thanked him as she got out and went inside her house. Seeing her sister standing in the hall meant something important to her—her grandmother. "What is it?" she asked.

"Grandma, she wants to talk with you," said Mion.

"I already spoke with her this morning about where I was going... I don't need to talk to her again."

"It's important. She says it should only be about you and her."

Shion looked at Mion. Maybe the old hag was coming to her senses about the 'forgotten one' known as her self and wanted to take back everything she had done to her. With this, she sighed and nodded, going to the living room where Oryo was seated on the couch, gently sipping her hot tea before setting her cup down when he eyes met with Shion. "Sit," she commanded coolly.

The woman sat down on the other couch across from her grandmother. Both of them looked at each other before Oryo broke the silence. "I assume your meeting with that man did well?"

"It's just business. Somebody's got to run things while you're gone. Speaking of which, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about that night when Mion told me everything."

"What about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"What difference would it have made? If I had told you, our roles would be switched since it's not right to have twins as heirs in the Sonozaki family. I would've been treated well and Mion would've been casted out with no one to help."

Oryo nodded at this, "You do make a good point, but..." she coughed, covering her mouth while Shion went to help her, but Oryo held out her hand as saying, 'No, don't' to her. After composing herself of her chest coughing, she straightened out. "I'm sorry," she did another cough before clearing her throat. "As I was saying, you do have a point about that... but the reason the way I was back in Hinamizawa was because of my own mother, who taught me everything to be like her."

"But... this is different now. We're here in a different place, not that old village!"

"I understand that now, but I can't let it go, ever!"

"Judging by the way you're health is, you don't have much of a choice," said Shion.

"Maybe you're right." Oryo grabbed her cane and walked over to one of the windows, looking outside the bustling city of the afternoon. "This place is different with some things I was never used to when we first came here. I never got to see a city like this before, and when we came here, things were all complicated."

"You get used to it," said Shion.

"Maybe your right, but I feel that this family would be better off with someone who should know how to do things... that being you."

"What about Mion?"

"She can stay in the family, I won't be pushing her away like I did you back in Hinamizawa, that's in the past. You're right about it. My time is coming short and I need someone who would be able to take control of this family as the next head."

"Any sort of catch to this, granny?"

The elderly woman shook her head, "None. Don't worry about that, child."

Their conversation was finished as Shion left the room and went out onto the patio deck, lying along one of the chairs. She was in deep thought about her being the next head, something that she knew from her talks with her sister, but this scenario was different—they were in a city, not a village. On the inside, Mion looked and watched her sister from the glass door, deciding on wether or not to go and talk to her.

'_I might as well,'_ she thought to herself. Stepping foot on the patio, she went up to the other chair and sat down. "Onee, how'd it go?"

"It went well... better than I had anticipated."

"You sure you can handle this kind of thing, Shion? You know I can help you if you want me to."

Shion smiled, "I appreciate the offer, sis, but I think I've got everything under control."

*

Keitaro drove around the corner of one of the streets, stopping in an alleyway, grabbed the package that Lucy had given him and went up to the man. "You the one she told me about?" he asked Keitaro.

"That's me... I believe this belongs to you," he said, holding the blue duffel bag.

"It's all there? She told me she put everything in it, but I have my doubts with that woman."

"She's someone you can trust, she never tried to sell me out or anything."

"I find that hard to believe," said the man. He unzipped the bag, seeing white square packages wrapped in tape, there were about five of ten kilos of it. Seeing the man smile didn't surprise Keitaro, nor did the fact that Lucy was in the drug trade business. Ever since he came to this city, nothing was called normal in the underworld.

"Hey partner... you okay?" the man asked.

Coming out of his daze, Keitaro looked at him. "Oh, yeah, fine. So is that all of what you wanted?"

"Sure it, it'll last me and my guys for a while. Thanks, partner." The man returned back to his car, leaving Keitaro to tell the news to Lucy that the trade was a success, she was pleased. He went by her house to pick up his payment and then went down to the strip club in Bohan; that made him feel a little uneasy. If Motoko and Naru were with him, and he was back to the way he used to be, he'd be in for a Naru Punch or a sword attack in an instant. "What the hell can they do, they ain't here," he said to himself.

Driving to Bohan, he thought to himself why only one of the islands in Liberty City had a strip club and rest didn't have one, like Algonquin, which was the best part of Liberty, but they already had a comedy club, so he couldn't complain about that, and the comedy club was also broadcasted on the tube.

Parking his bike, he took off his helmet and casually went inside the joint. He saw one of the strippers going up to him; she had long blond hair and a cute smile, wearing an erotic white star-designed outfit. "Hey honey, you feeling okay tonight?" she asked.

"I've had better days."

"Well, I can make you feel the best you've ever been. How about it baby?"

Keitaro had to mentally chuckle at this, feeling a sense of nostalgia, remembering how Kitsune was with him to get something she wanted, wether it be rent, money for booze or the races, anything. But this was different, these women were getting money because they needed it to live off of, not to get shit-faced and win races.

"Sure, I'm all for it."

"Then follow me."

She led him to the back like a puppy and he got a good show, even double the fun when another one of the strippers came and joined the girl for a duet lap dance. It was pricey but it was worth it for what he needed to kickback. After another show, he had enough and left the place—he wondered... what was going back on at Hinata, was everything well?

*

In the dead of night, two women walked out of a cab in Tokyo that had stopped in front of the airport. One of them paid the drive and he thanked them and left. Tsuruko and Amara knew that when they got on that plane, it was turning point for their life... no more of the Japanese lifestyle because it was off to another country. Amara felt a little uncomfortable—not because she had to leave, she always wanted to see what America what was like. It was because of the tennis shoes she was wearing.

Amara shifted around in them. "These feel uncomfortable."

"I'm surprised that your sister wears foot wear sometimes and you don't," said Tsuruko.

"I never got to around to wearing them... they feel funny."

"Well you might as well get used to it when we get to America; it's as simple as that."

"I know, but I still feel weird."

The two had gotten their tickets, paid for them and went through the tunnel to the plane. They both knew that when they were seated, it was going to be a new experience for them. Tsuruko was in need of a new beginning and maybe Amara was as well—she still felt uneasy about doing this, but what else was there for her to do? She felt like nothing in her home country was worth staying there. Maybe it was the money that the sword-maiden had told her about, or the action in doing this kind of work.

Whatever the reason, it all went out the window when the plane engine roared to life and began to take off from the runway. Both of them knew that America was going to be a different experience but they would learn to adapt just like everything else.

*

Another chapter for you... hope you like it. I decided to add Shion from Higurashi because, if you remember the movies Casino and Goodfellas, Joe Pesci's characters he played were psychopaths, so I decided to have her play it like that. Also, her age is somewhere in her thirties, if you ever read the manga arc Yoigoshi-hen on manga websites. Anyway, until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Black Waltz**_: Hello, everyone! It's me again and I apologize for not writing for a while, I have my classes to thank for that, especially since I had English 2 which I had to write papers that equal to nine hundred words and have to be perfect for the teacher, as if I don't have enough stress from writing already. Anyway, disregard what I said about me doing a rewrite of this story since my friend tells me that everything looks good to him. I put the note up so I could get some space between the reviewers and writing for a while. I enjoy everything you do to help me but being pushy isn't a way of helping, no offense.

Anyway, please enjoy and hope it's a good one.

* * *

Shinobu looked at the plates she was washing, another day without Keitaro here and things were turning as cheerful as a cemetery. The letters, in combination with his absence at the place set it into a mood that was full of gloom; everybody was filled with misery. They understood that_ they _were at fault for making him leave. They knew what they were doing to him that got him to leave and never to go apologize to him for it.

Naru cried day after day and wouldn't come out her room. Shinobu could hear her apologizing herself about everything she had done and knew it was all her fault he had left. She kept saying to herself that if he came back, she would learn to control her temper and be a different, nicer person for him and even tell him that she finally loved him.

Motoko was another person also affected. The sword maiden trained for hours and hours each day to eliminate the pain of what she had did to someone who never meant any harm to her or anybody in the building. Starving herself was another option because she say it as more punishment; she also had dreams about how she would never feel free and wanted to be a different person instead of the stone-faced samurai she always was.

Next was Kitsune, who downed another bottle of sake and hurled it at the wall in pity and sadness. Kitsune couldn't remember how many times she played tricks on him and conned money from for her own selfless needs—maybe it was more than she could remember, if she could remember. Another one who used alcohol to help with her pain but also hurting herself as her friend Naru found her on the toilet vomiting from too much booze. They were afraid they would find her dead one morning due to alcohol poisoning from her binge drinking.

Su tried making a tracking device to pinpoint Keitaro's whereabouts. The girls were optimistic with her inventions but none of them seemed to do what she wanted and she gave up with making her toys, as she liked to call them. Instead of sleeping with Motoko, she slept by herself, changed her eating habits, and stopped chasing Tama around the dorm.

Speaking of which, other people, including Seta, Granny Hina, Kanako, Sarah, as well as Keitaro's parents, were feeling depressed about his leave from Japan. It didn't surprise Shinobu about him wanting to leave... truth be told, why would he want to stay in a place filled with psychotic women who'd love nothing better than to send him to an early grave?

"Please be okay Sempai," she said to herself, putting the last of the dishes up.

After setting away her apron she decided to pay Haruka and visit, she needed somebody to talk to and Su or Sarah weren't of any help since they were too depressed. Looking inside the teashop he saw her wiping down the last of the tables and went inside. "Hi, Haruka. Do you mind if you and I talk?"

Looking up from her cleaning, she smiled. This time there wasn't a cigarette hanging from her mouth. "Shinobu, come in. I'll make us some tea," she said going into the kitchen while the petite cook sat at one of the tables waiting. She looked around the place, seeing it was a place that her senpai used to come and talk to his aunt when things got out of control with those girls and that dormitory. Haruka came back out with two steaming cups and placed one in front of Shinobu.

"So, why'd you want to talk about?"

Grasping her tea, she blew on it to cool it then took a sip and set it down, still holding it. "Did senpai leave because of me?"

Haruka was shocked at first but composed herself; she knew the answer to that. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. If somebody should take the blame, it's me because I didn't do anything to help him. I mean, I'm family and family should help one another, so no, you had nothing to do with this problem."

"I... I really liked him."

Haruka chuckled at that. "It wasn't too hard to figure out."

She looked at the woman with a stunned expression. "You knew?"

"I knew for quite a while so don't look so surprised. I saw how you always wanted to say something to him but was too scared to do it. All you had to do was just go up and talk to him, that's all, but you would run away like a chicken with its head cut off."

Shinobu's shoulders dropped and her head lowered. Haruka said this and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "Hey I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just telling you the truth."

"I know and you're right, I'm always running away because I'm afraid of what to say and how he'll react to it. I wish I was like Kitsune and had the courage to just up to him like he does and not get embarrassed. I wish I could just kiss him and tell him how I feel."

Haruka blinked in shock, choking on her tea. She set down the cup, coughed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "That's putting it a little extreme, Shinobu."

"I don't care!" she lashed out, slamming her tiny fists onto the table. "If I was older, I could tell him how and I felt about him and let him know about everything I wanted to be for him! I could be a better person that Naru never tried to be."

Haruka just sat in silence drinking her tea while listening to Shinobu's emotions take over. _'Sometimes I worry about this kid,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

In her room, Motoko was deep in meditation. She was refusing to believe that Keitaro had wanted her sister to join her in getting drunk and high in an American city. Her sister was an honorable warrior and wouldn't succumb to this kind of perversion; he probably had his way with her by hurting her and then forcing her to join him in that city... she was sure of it.

An hour had passed and she comes out of her meditation, still carrying a furious look on her face about it all. "She just went back to Kyoto to continue training... she wouldn't turn to a life of drugs... ever. My sister has a pure heart of honor; she wouldn't be easily persuaded to do something that would make her hurt her body." She went to the armor and kneeled in front of it, praying to it to hope that her sister doesn't turn to the side of evil because of the pervert's ways. "If something happens to her, give me the strength to look her in the face without fear," she said before getting up from beside the armor.

Motoko knew that her sister married a male but she saw them as an abomination because they took her sister away from the warrior's path and to something she didn't want her to become. She didn't want to become weak her entire life and have her life be controlled by a man. That's the reason why she didn't like men, but her sister would probably say otherwise.

* * *

In the jungle that was her room, Su was busy at work trying to fix her device that would pinpoint the location of her big brother. Even though she started to sleep by herself and not with Motoko, she still wanted to bring him back because she loved to always be by him. All the other times he was here made her feel at ease but since he was gone for so long she started to feel dull and lifeless on the inside—her cheerful persona was gone, she didn't try to damage the dormitory and she stopped chasing Tama around.

"This has to work, I know it," she said, going up to her new Keitaro tracker and see if the device would hopefully work this time. After some tinkering, she managed to get a signal but it didn't last long and disappeared. When she decided to hope that her inventions would do some good, she kept at it day and night working on it until she had gotten her big brother's signal. There were times when she couldn't get a signal at all and frustrated herself trying to figure it out.

It was a first for her to get frustrated. Maybe it was because she wanted to see Keitaro again to become a better person to him when she did find him. The dark cloud over Hinata was enormous and he was the only person who could shed light onto their life.

* * *

Hours later, a knock came from the door of the building. It was Seta, who wanted to know how everything was okay. Since his favorite part-timer had left, everything in his archeology had lost some of its value—it wasn't the same without his enthusiasm there since he always wanted to be an excavator. He didn't hear about the letters from Liberty City and didn't think he'd want to know.

He had never been to Liberty City but he heard about it—it was the worst place in America for anybody who'd want to go out on their own. Even though he trusted and knew his part-timer well, he didn't think he'd have the courage to survive in a dangerous city on his own, it wasn't his thing.

Seta walked through the halls of the building through the halls, finding Haruka on the couch sipping a cup of tea. Ever since Keitaro had left Japan, she had changed—she no longer smoked, she didn't care that people questioned her about her age, she rarely slept and ate… she was a mess.

Seta sighed and sat down next to her. "You're still beating yourself up over this?"

Haruka chuckled at this then spat out, "Was it that hard for you to figure it out?"

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be like this just because he's gone. You should have realized that everything he went through was your fault."

"You don't think I know what was going on here? The only reason I didn't do anything was because I wanted him to stand up to himself!"

"And what about his grandmother, does she know about all this?"

Haruka sighed. Telling her mother about what happened was something she was afraid of because she was worried what the elderly woman was going to do to the girls. Once she told her that what the girls were doing, along with the proof on video, the evidence was clear to her and Hina Urashima was so stoked with anger she would make the devil cower in fear.

"She knows and I saw every time I step into that room, it feels like ice is inside there even though there isn't any. That's how upset she is with everyone, me included."

"I guess I can't blame her then."

* * *

Koalla was still going at with her invention to find her brother and bring him back. Even though she was a bit destructive when it came to playing, she loved him very much. Her sister was another topic since she heard from Haruka she was back in town but was told she wasn't going to be in the city for long since she said she had to go back home to her country.

"But why would big sister come here and why didn't I become an adult?" she asked herself. With her invention finished, she pressed a few buttons and kept her fingers crossed… it happened. A large map appeared in her device as America with a blinking dot. "It works! I found him!" she said, jumping to her feet and rushing out of her room to tell everyone about good news.

Su rushed out of her room and to the common room where everybody was all sitting around in silence, including Mutsumi. She had heard about Keitaro leaving Hinata Sou and wanted to be there to help anybody with their problems and make sure they were doing okay; truth be told, she wasn't doing so well herself on the inside. Even though the others were guilty of their own faults, she wasn't a saint either when it came to Keitaro.

With her being an amnesiac she had her fair share of getting Keitaro in the line of fire at certain moments when she didn't know about it. Hearing him leave Japan and head to America set her on a good point since she knew he would be happy in a new country with a new chance at a happy life, where he could sleep without worrying about being punted, hit, burned, or have his money stolen.

Mutsumi just smiled mentally before looking at the resident Mol-mol princess. "What's wrong Su?"

"I just found big brother Keitaro, I found him in America. When I saw where he was, it was a city called Liberty City."

"Are you sure that's where Urashima is?" Motoko asked.

"My inventions never let me down," Su said, still smiling. The resident mad genius left back to room and returned with her device; she pressed the buttons the exact way and the map appeared again with the blinking dot. "See, there's Keitaro! That's where he is in America."

Looking at the name of the place, Haruka looked closely. "Well, if he's there, I might as well tell mother about it."

"And I'll phone Keitaro's parents about it… they'll want to know where their son is," Shinobu said, going to the phone and dialing the number. She waited and waited while watching Haruka got back upstairs to her mother and tell her the news. Haruka was sweating all over but knew she had to suck it up and tell her what had happened. Inside her room, Hina hadn't budged but when she was told that they found Keitaro, the room temperature regulated back to normal as his grandmother smiled and wanted to know more.

His parents were also happy, too. Hearing that he had left Japan put them in shock—they didn't want him to leave and forget about them—and said they wanted to go with them to Liberty City to talk with him. Shinobu said she was going, too, so she could see her Sempai again. After both parties hung up, Shinobu went to her room to pack her things while each of them got the message and started to pack as well.

Hours had passed and everybody had packed what they needed and made preparations on flights to America to Liberty City.

This kind of thing was making everybody knowing that they would have Keitaro back when they go there while most of them wanted to talk to him about why he left in the first place, but they didn't know about Liberty City being a dangerous place.

Most of the times they hardly ever paid attention to the news but knew that some places in America were dangerous with the robberies and shootings. Motoko, as she laid in her futon, still couldn't get the idea of her sister going to America without continuing her sword techniques.

_If Urashima does something to her, I won't hold myself back,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Black Waltz**__**: **_Another chapter for you, my friends. Sorry if it's late, but I have other things to worry about besides writing all day, such as trying to get back into school since I didn't do so well with online school. Also I've been reading The Town by Chuck Hogan, which I can say that is better than the movie even though I haven't finished reading it. So reading that will definitely help me writing this story.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author**__**: **_Hello everybody, I'm back after so long with trying to get back into school and working part time as well. I've decided to change my pen name since the my old one, Black Waltz, was something that was childish since it was the only thing I knew as a kid and changed it to something that reflects with my love of horror writing, so viola. Another thing I want to point out I've decided continue this story, so if you remember my other chapter with the author's note, it's gone and replaced with a chapter so you can read it.

And thanks to reading Chuck Hogan's The Town, I have an understanding of how I want this story to feel like a crime story.

* * *

The plane went through the runway of the airstrip of Liberty City International, its tires screeched against the asphalt as it came to a stop. People on the inside got their bags and belongings; some were going to their relatives, others enjoy a relaxing vacation while some wanted to learn new things as well as a new hook on life in America—that being Amalla and Tsuruko.

As the people filed out of the plane they watched them go and waited for it to clear up before reaching up and grabbing their belongings as well. Even though Tsuruko said she wanted to leave with the clothes on their backs, her mind changed and two went back to get their stuff and take it with them. Tsuruko said it didn't feel right leaving it there after she put it off for days on end to make the choice to come; Amalla knew the same.

Both of them walked through the airport, feeling it strange being in America; but they said they wanted a new life and that's what they were going to get. One that involved cars, guns, money, and drugs. Amalla chuckled at this… if Su could see her what she was going to do, she would throw a fit!

Outside the airport in front, they waited for somebody to pick them up. Before arriving in Liberty City, Tsuruko mailed to Keitaro that they would be there and asked him to pick them up; he had no obligation to that and told them he would be there—he didn't realize it would be at night when they landed but he wasn't going to complain; at least the night was still young.

"You sure he's coming?" Amalla asked.

Tsuruko nodded, "He said he would be… oh, wait, that must be him!" A car pulled up next to them and window rolled down, showing him with his music going. He popped open the trunk and they put their bags in the back and closed it before getting into the back seat. Keitaro drove off while they just looked at the spectacle of the city; Keitaro chuckled at this since they had never seen something like Liberty City.

"Surprised?" he asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Coming out of their trance, Amalla spoke up. "I've never seen something like this before, only when I visited where Kaolla was living… this is amazing, Keitaro."

He smiled as he made a turn at a street in Broker and into his parking lot of his safe house. He got out while the girls followed him inside and were amazed by his place. Keitaro gave himself a lot of credit for it. After Kentaro got put down he cleaned up the place to make it look good for his new guests as well make him not look like a slob—something that he was not.

"It's not much, but there are other places in Liberty City that we can use."

"It seems quaint for my standards," said Tsuruko.

"Well, I think it's great. Speaking of which, where are the rooms at?" asked Amalla.

"Upstairs, same with the bathroom… make yourselves at home," Keitaro said as he went to the kitchen to check on his phone. He was getting messages from his current employers about new work opportunities throughout the city; that was something he couldn't turn down; besides he was always looking for work.

Then his thoughts were on his two guests, who both didn't know how to use a gun or drive any kind of vehicle. He was guessing the only way he was going to meet them was by train, and that wasn't cheap. _Guess I'm an instructor now,_ he thought to himself before going to the fridge and getting bottled water. Keitaro knew that teaching them would take some time but he knew he could count on them for certain things, especially Amalla; with her genius in electronics and devices she would come in handy with anything.

Taking another drink of his water, he wondered about work but decided to wait on it for another time—he had two newcomers in Liberty City that needed to be taught and shown around the city for them to get used to America. Hell, with his chances, they'll probably catch on fast with anything… something was missing though.

He had two more but he needed another to make the group complete. From he was told of his employers there was another one who had come to Liberty City before he did so he wanted to try and offer him a chance with them, but his employer told him that man didn't want anything to do with the underworld of Liberty City—so he was out of the question.

Another one who was a candidate was a man named Johnny Klebbitz, who was a former member of the motorcycle gang, The Lost. From what he heard from the grapevine was that the president of the club was doing time on the inside and the whole gang busted into the prison with guns blazing before Johnny put a bullet into his president's head, ending his life. When that deal was done they burned the clubhouse and the surviving members went their separate ways.

"I wonder if he's still around?" he asked himself.

"Whose still around, Keitaro-san?" asked Tsuruko, who had changed into some different clothes she had brought along.

"Oh, it's nothing… I was just thinking about adding another person to us. It can't just be the three of us doing work, we need a fourth person."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Johnny Klebbitz, he was part of motorcycle gang here in Liberty City called The Lost before they disbanded… who knows where he's at now."

"What did your people tell you?"

"Well not much, but I was hoping I found find him around the city, somewhere."

Amalla soon came down the stairs, dressed in different clothes as well. With the way they were dressed, Keitaro knew they wouldn't fit into the city like that. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet, he gave them some cash; enough to buy some different clothes to make them standout a bit better. "No offense but you two need some new clothes… can't be seen in the city wearing those, now can you?"

Looking down at her outfit, which was her usual samurai hakama and sandals, was something she took notice about; how the people at the airport were staring at both her and Amalla get off the plane and wait for their ride. Amalla was a different story; she looked like something out of a fantasy movie with her country's clothing—she knew she wasn't the only who gotten stared at when they first arrived, of course her outfit was nothing revealing like it usual was.

"You're right Keitaro, I guess I was in such a hurry I didn't really think to pack much of anything else besides this and my other outfit. Do you know any place where in the city we can find something we'd like?"

Keitaro smiled, "I can think of a few places."

* * *

Sitting silently in his car, humming to himself, Keitaro waited in his Infernus for the girls to come back from their shopping excursion. He gave them some cash—about two hundred each—and they were spending it on some new clothes. He still thought about teaching them driving and how to use a gun, but with Johnny's help, it would be okay; they both had been in Liberty City for a while, except Keitaro was taught firearms back in Los Santos with other people as well as how to drive the vehicles with the schools he had taken.

Now he was hoping what he learned in San Andreas would help him in teach the two how to use a vehicle—water, land, or air—and be able to take them from others. "Now _that_ is something the two are going to have to get accustomed to," he said.

A knock at his window broke him from his trance. He saw the two dressed in something of their tastes—Amalla was dressed in jeans, a shirt with a crescent moon and flowers on it as well as some bracelets, and beige fluffy boots. Aside from the bracelets, she still kept on her ear rings and hairband as accessories as well.

Tsuruko was a little different. She wore a blouse with knee-high boots, matching jacket with an undershirt that showed off her slender midriff; accessories were a necklace and with a pearl pendant and two rubies on each side of it. Keitaro had to nod at their taste of clothing… Motoko was never one to wear those types of things, being the unfeminine one in the bunch back at Hinata Sou.

"Glad my money was well spent," he said as they got in and he drove with them to another one of his people. Inside the car, Tsuruko asked him what he did after he left to America; Keitaro knew well what happened and started to tell his tale.

"Being in San Andreas was a new experience for me… I was scared and didn't know anything about this new life about what I wanted to do. I wasn't like Motoko or any of you but thankfully, though some good luck, I was able to make friends through a guy who was an ex-marine in the military."

"Did he teach you anything?" Amalla asked and Keitaro nodded.

"A lot that I'm thankful for… martial arts and weapons training, tactical planning, safe cracking, all the works… then I get busted and did some time inside the Los Santos prison. Did some time for the job I pulled and then was let out."

"Did anybody try and get you?"

"Definitely… had to sleep with one eye open when I got there but I used my moves on them and they thought twice about messing with me. Even on the inside I did training, even a bodybuilding regiment."

"When you were let out back into daylight, what happened?"

"To make a long story short, I did some more work and then one of my bosses told me about more opportunities here in Liberty City. Of course, I couldn't say no to that and Kentaro and I both came here."

"Was he in prison with you as well?"

"He was and he was with me all those times when I first got there and showed me everything and I soon grown the courage to not be afraid. Even some of the inmates were there to take me in. Shame that we was taken down so early here in Liberty, I was really hoping he could experience it more. But with you two here, it makes up for that, but I just hope it doesn't repeat again like with Kentaro."

"Relax, Keitaro, everything's going to be okay," said Amalla.

Keitaro parked on the curb of the house and got out while the two followed suit. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the kind of people I work for," he said.

They followed him inside the large house as he knocked on the door and was greeted by a man in his forties with a strong build, full beard, and thinning hair. The man smiled as he recognized him from another. "Keitaro," he said in a Russian accent, "it is good to see you, comrade. Please come in."

"Thanks Korzhakov."

Inside his house was decorated with some high-end goods, namely drugs, guns, and money. For Keitaro it was nothing new to him but Tsuruko and Amalla couldn't believe that this was the kind of thing he was doing… and he liked it? Doing something like this would get them jail time but when they saw the rubber-banded money on the table as well, their outlook changed at the kind of cash they would earn from this type of thing.

"Tsuruko, Amalla… I'd like you to meet Vladmir Korzhakov. Korzhakov, these two are Tsuruko and Amalla."

They just nodded as a sign of saying hello, making him chuckle. "They're very shy. So you say they're from Japan… do they know how to use a gun?"

"Actually no, that's why I came to you… I thought that maybe your guys could teach them how to use a weapon so they won't be fumbling trying to figure it out. I will say that Tsuruko is hell on wheels with a sword that much I can guarantee."

"If they don't know how to use a gun, I'll be more than happy to help out," said the ex-colonel.

Calling for some his guys and telling them to take them to the firing range, they were lead away while Keitaro and Korzhakov sat at the table. "I was told by Lucy that you're good for work, is that right?"

"Well, I have the brains for it and I need the money… in a way, I'm good at what I do."

"And with Tsuruko and Amalla here, things will work even better. I like how you attract good people to help. Sounds like you have quite a thing for it."

Keitaro smiled, "I attract people of many types… you just got to be careful of the bad ones who'd like nothing better to bury you alive."

"I know it well." He reached for a bottle and glass, gesturing to the bronze man. "Have a drink?"

"No, thank you though. Lucy told me about you and said that things were looking good for you and business, until some things went downhill."

The sound of gunfire could be heard in the back as they knew the girls were getting their weapons training. "Things happened all the time, Keitaro. I was just the kind of person to make sure nothing else happened. After the war in Afghanistan I went through, I brought my guys here to expand on my business, but like all business's, you got rivals.

Knowing where this was going, Keitaro said, "You need a favor?"

"Can you help?"

"That depends," he said, listening to the gunfire in the background. "I've done plenty before and when I got here so I know the risks of this. My two friends, however, I'm worried about. One is a samurai and the other comes from a foreign country with wealth and skill… that's something I need for us to do well."

"How good is that Amalla girl with electronics and security systems?"

"She's great at it. Tsuruko, though, is a noble samurai, but given the position she's in… when her husband passed away… she's also looking for a change."

"Well then they came to the right place for that."

Korsakov took a sip of his drink, "It takes time to adjust, Keitaro. But with the way things go, they should settle down nicely."

"Maybe they will."

"By the way, Shion told me you did six months in prison… was that here?" asked Korsakov

"No, in San Andreas. You familiar with it?"

"Yeah, I had a friend of mine who was in the army once and I visited him when I could. How long was your prison term?"

"Two years… and from that point on is where I learned a lot. I lied to her when I said I six months."

The two men continued to talk while the girls went on with their firearms training; they were fast learners and were learning everything about guns, Tsuruko especially. She made a mental note to carry a handgun with her in her back pocket instead of always relying on her sword for protection.

Amalla was also learning as well. Her family was always teaching others martial arts as self-defense but never something like weapons training—her country never used guns like so many others do, which always made her wonder about them. Now she was holding one and firing at practice dummies in a firing range at someone's house in America.

"Doing well, kid," one of the colonel's men said to her, "keep at it!"

Amalla quickly unloaded a clip from her pistol and loaded another one in two seconds flat, surprising herself. After a few minutes of training with the pistol, they started to learn about other guns like assault rifles, shotguns, everything that the boss man had kept with him for protection.

Keitaro looked out the window, seeing as the girls were learning more and more about weapons training. A few minutes passed and two were back inside, their fingers itching from the guns they were holding and learning. "How'd it go?"

"It was unbelievable for me," Amalla said.

Tsuruko nodded, "It was something quite relishing… I think once I learn to master a gun, I'll have very little use for a sword."

"Just hope you'll still be as good as your sister."

"She doesn't come close to knowing how to use one," said the older sister. All three of them stopped and pondered about what she said and then they burst into chuckles. Tsuruko couldn't help but think about what she thought about her younger sister, of course, it was all true since she visited Hinata Sou to take her back to Kyoto she easily beat her in the hot springs with little effort—that proved she still had a lot to learn, especially at being a woman.

"Sometimes I often think I have a brother inside a girl's body," said the sword mistress.

"I wasn't the only one," said Keitaro as the two took a seat next to him. Korzhakov got off the phone with one of his workers and told them to get the money, and if they didn't give it to them to use "other measures". "Everything alright?" Keitaro asked.

Turning to him, the colonel's face regained composure. "I'm fine… just had a bit of a problem."

"Need a hand with it?" asked Amalla. She felt like she was ready for it but this just got a laugh out of both men.

"I appreciate the offer, but you still need to learn more about guns, Amalla. But I like you and Tsuruko, you got good stamina when it comes to working with Keitaro."

"So you'll call us if anything comes up?" she asked.

"Sure… besides, you still have others you work for you but that doesn't mean you won't have another chance for money."

After getting more acquainted with Keitaro's employer, they left and went somewhere to talk about this whole thing. Tsuruko asked what kind of food they had in America and he told them about a number of places—it wasn't like Japan, first of all. Everything in America was the opposite of Japan's health benefiting food. They stopped to eat at a restaurant that served Japanese cuisine.

Pulling into the parking, he looked at the place and them at them. "Is this all right?"

"This is okay for me," said Tsuruko.

"Same here, Keitaro, I got no problem with it," said Amalla.

So the two ate inside the restaurant and ordered their food. "So, are you two sure you want this? It's not going to be easy."

Taking a bite of her eggroll, Amalla swallowed it, savoring the taste of the food while Tsuruko did the same and then took a sip of her soda, also savoring the flavor. He just watched the two as they ate like they had never seen food like the stuff they had in Liberty City; he could remember the times when he was in San Andreas how he was never used to the pizza. In Japan, they made pizza entirely different but in America, they used different toppings like pepperoni, black olives, mushrooms and other things besides corn and pepperoni and chicken.

Knowing that what they ate would be okay with him, mainly because he had some large bills in his pocket he could pay for the food. After about an hour of talking and eating, the two went back to Keitaro's place and got themselves relaxed. He thought in about a week they would have their weapons training all figured out, but the other stuff—the kind where you have to get your hands dirty for a buck—it would take a lot more than a week.

That was something that he learned back in San Andreas, what Jim Rogers, the ex-marine told him… in the jungle, it's eat or be eaten.

"So," he said trying to break the eating, "I take it you two are ready for this sort of change? I'm sure you two would know what you guys would be getting into—cops, drugs, money, organized crime, all that stuff."

They paused from their eating and set their food down. They had all these mixed emotions in their head about this whole thing, Tsuruko especially. When they were on the plane they had their minds set on this and were ready, but now their minds were having second thoughts about being in the city, but they shut all that off from their head and looked at him.

Tsuruko spoke first, "I know very well what I'm getting into, Keitaro-san, and I'm willing to make those sacrifices for this kind of life you've been living. I say that I've moved on from my old life and now live in one where I can forget about the things that have happened…I'm ready for what the city has to offer."

He looked at the darks-skinned woman, "And you?"

Amalla looked at him with the same look on Tsuruko's face, and then smiled. "I heard about from your letters the things you've been doing and the money you've been making. I can say that's something I never thought you would do but I can see you're a different person that before…America has calmed you down, you've changed. I'm also willing to leave my past life behind for this one."

"Even if that means having cops chasing you?"

"Even that," she said.

"Well, good. Soon you two will be more knowledgeable about Liberty City and everything, but there are still some things you need to learn…how to drive. Lucky for you, I've had some experience before with all the ones I've learned."

"What about weapons training?"

"You're still going to learn that, I'm taking this one step at a time so I won't be rushing you."

After they ate, Keitaro drove the others back home and they all lounged around before the Sandman did his work and they were asleep. The next day brought more surprises for trio as they were enjoying a few drinks over at one of the bars in Algonquin after they did more of their weapons training; Keitaro could see improvements and know that they would be able to fully use a gun quickly.

He was still looking for someone to add to his gang and since Niko was out of the picture, he didn't know of anybody else besides Johnny, seeing as he is, or was, part of the Lost MC in Liberty City but since everything went to hell for them, they split and he didn't know if Johnny was willing to be part of the crew; from what Keitaro found out from the colonel and the other one, Luis Lopez, who was the bodyguard and partner for Tony Prince, the man who owned the nightclubs in the city.

_Two choices, _he thought to himself, _I just don't know which one to choose._

As he was enjoying his drink, the door opened and somebody walked in—the person he wanted to see and ask. "Hey, three shots," said the man while the bartender got the glasses and poured in the liquor while he sat next to Keitaro.

Both men were silent next to each other as they downed their drinks before Keitaro spoke up. "Johnny Klebbitz, right?"

The former MC member looked at the tan man and said, "Yeah, who's asking?"

"Just wanting to know… heard about what happened with your president, Billy Grey."

"Fucking cocksucker had it coming. Billy never gave a shit about the brotherhood to begin with," he took a sip of his drink, "and always wanted us to be ruthless and start fights with people I didn't want to fight.

"I heard about what happened. What do you plan to do now?"

"No idea, but I still want to be in on the action but there's no way we can form the Brotherhood back the way it was."

"You know I was looking for you Johnny. I need someone like you. Besides, you said you want back in on the action, but I'm no biker like you but I know how to ride one. Name's Keitaro, by the way."

"Yeah, I heard about you," he downed the rest of his last shot and turned to him. "You've been doing some pretty fucked up shit, I was surprised by this. Heard how you were doing a drug run for the Russian guy Korzhakov."

"You know him, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a big guy here in the city, along with other people you or I haven't heard of yet."

"How good are you with four wheels?"

"Never liked those pieces of shit, why?"

"I need someone who knows how to drive a car. Of course I heard how you aren't very good at it."

"You got that right… but ever since the Brotherhood gave up the ghost and we went our separate ways, I decided to get back into cars. It took some time but I managed to have a liking for them, but I still love my bikes."

Keitaro finished his beer and said, "So how about?"

He held out his hand in a shake and Johnny looked at for a minute, debating on whether to join him and his friends—he thought about back to the club, they would always be brothers even if they were no longer the way they used to be. Still, he could get in touch with them whenever he needed and help his new friends out… why the hell not?

Johnny extended his hand and it was done. Johnny Klebbitz, former member of the motorcycle gang the Lost was now part of another family.

* * *

_**Author:**_Another chapter for you, my friends. I had a hard time with this mainly because I don't want to feel like I'm rushing things through the story but I've been reading a lot of books so I can know what to do, especially The Town, which is I think is a good book so far. I'm also aiming that the next chapter's word count would be a lot more… like 20,000 or 25,000. Another thing I want is that I won't be using all the characters from the GTA 4 universe, mainly because of the Niko storyline since some of them were dead at the end of the game, and Niko wanting nothing to do with the criminal underworld anymore; that's why I'm using made-up bosses and other people Keitaro and his friends work for. I was having a debate on who to use (Luis Lopez or Johnny Klebbitz) and decided on who, while also trying to get the personalities of the character of the game right.

This story will be put on hold so I can focus on other projects because I feel like they need the attention, note just this one.


End file.
